The Regina And Emma Love Stories Collection 2
by X Enigmatic X
Summary: One shots that will keep you coming back for more as these two ladies literally find themselves in steamy romantic situations of every kind imaginable. Whether it's AU, or simply Storybrooke, these close encounters will provide your imagination with a twisty take on romance. Heed to the WARNING: These stories contain sexual content that may not be suitable for persons below 16!
1. A Kiss in the Rain

_**Entry One**_

**Title: **_**A Kiss in the Rain**_

**Genre:**** Humor, Erotic Romance, Angst**

**Summary****: Emma dreaded leaving New York to return back to Storybrooke because the one woman she desires is the last person on earth who would ever return her feelings. But everything might just change as she musters up the courage on a rainy night, confessing it all. And things might have to take on a steamy turn to bring out the truth, even if it requires making the first move.**

_**Excerpt:**_

"_I'm sorry…for…what I did…what I said…"_

"_You're sorry…" Regina repeated, eyes searching, widening as tears leaked down her cheeks. "You just kissed me. You kissed me just like that…are you insane? "_

* * *

Walking, brown eyes focused: thoughts distant, a shadowed face, a familiar face, the memory of the warm sun's rays catching blonde highlights, the distinct color of her emerald eyes, a familiar smell of jasmine and lavender.

As lightning sliced the black sky above, as the cold rain came down in sheets, a trembling hand pushed open the umbrella as her brown leather boots stepped onto the sidewalk. She was alone, and she was cold, trembling from her inner thoughts as the blackness around the town enveloped everything like a tank. Feeling encased in a tomb wasn't a completely new feeling because her heart always felt that way, compressed in a tight chest that ached from loneliness. And tonight she was on the verge of tears, those brown eyes stinging as words echoed in her ears, sparked anticipation in a mind that was consumed with thoughts and memories of a face.

"_Emma's back. Emma's back and she's here with Henry. But he doesn't remember anything. She does. She remembers all of this." _

She shouldn't have come back.

"She should have stayed in New York", Regina said as the wind howled everywhere, the windows of stores like black squares as sand swept over the sidewalk.

The departure just a step away from the distinct town line had been quite a nerve wrecking one, a memory that had been forcefully muffled due to these terrible heartaches. Such a dull aching it had continued to be, the rhythms of a heavy heart driving dread through her mind. And even though most of those hot tears that burnt her eyes had been shed for Henry's sake, Regina still couldn't face the blinding truth. It was like staring at a face, knowing a face, remembering a face, and never wishing to have that one name escape your lips. It was a memory, a terrible memory, something that should have stayed buried and locked away, not to be blown up once more, not to be resurrected for some things were supposed to remain deep underground, hidden.

Yet, Emma had come back.

It wasn't long before her destination was sought out. And as brown eyes swept over the yellow bug, she went closer, reaching out with steady fingers encased in black leather gloves. And the roof of the car was touched delicately, almost resembling a lover's caress as the coolness beneath her fingers stung an aching heart. Surely all of this probably was just an illusion, and maybe, just maybe her mind had been playing tricks because she wasn't supposed to come back. No, the plan was to draft up some miraculous plan to bring Henry back here by himself.

There was a plan, always had been a plan, and no matter how hard she would try to chase away the truth, the butterflies still fluttered back home again.

"She's back", Regina whispered, her fingers trailing a path along the bottom of the window glass, raindrops wetting well-manicured nails.

Stepping back, a gloved hand felt the cold concrete wall behind and pressing numb fingers to those parted lips, the brunette just stared at the vehicle. There was a slight drizzle, one that sprinkled the scene before her, casting a soft haze around the street. Everything remained sleeping, motionless. But what a sight she was, dressed in a black trench coat that stopped at her knees, standing there under an umbrella as it now rained heavily and thunder rocked the heavens.

Like a thief awaiting the next unlucky victim, Regina silently stayed in the shadows as she grew colder and colder. And those same brown eyes remained focused on the window above the street that belonged to a particular apartment where the owner of the vehicle before her surely occupied. She could wait. She could wait forever. But no matter how hard the feelings pushed forth, she still fought with her heart to deny the truth.

* * *

"Well it looks like the power is out and there's a storm coming this way", Charming declared with a frown, eyes focused beyond the rain streaked glass as his wife stood near his side, their arms linked together. "With the looks of this weather, everyone should stay indoors."

"Spoken like a considerate Sheriff", Emma said smiling as she wrapped her already numb fingers around a mug of cocoa. Henry who was curled up on the chair deeply engrossed in an exciting game appeared to be lost in a whole new world as colorful lights flashed in his eyes, fingers dancing across keys.

"Well he's doing such a good job as Sheriff so far."

"I don't doubt that." Emma and Snow's eyes met, a smile offered on both ends.

It had been exactly two days since she had returned to Storybrooke from New York and not a thing had changed, not even the scenery as far as Emma could consider. To begin with, everyone here appeared to have had a memory lapse whilst she had remembered a year spent away from here, a year that had been filled with meeting a monkey and actually dating him. It wasn't something she was prepared to share with anyone else for that matter. No, that wasn't even part of the reason why Emma was consumed with dread, why she felt so mushy inside, and why she was being so hesitant at first to even consider the idea when Hook had stormed into her apartment. Truth be told, even if she had regained her memories without realizing that this return was needed to help her family, the slightest consideration to return here wouldn't have even crossed her mind. And that's how terrible the situation was.

Henry still couldn't remember anything but the life they shared in New York. And honestly, she wished that her mental position was the same. She wished deep down inside that everything that was real could just be erased, that certain faces could be forgotten of. Most of all, she wished that her heart just would stop racing every time she thought of the moment when their paths would cross. And that's the thing. Ever since Emma had returned here, she still hadn't set eyes on the brunette thus far which only complicated things to an extent.

Had she been avoiding her? Probably, maybe, or something like that because Henry had breakfast that morning at Granny's and even he had seen Madame Mayor. But there wasn't any familiarity that enlightened his eyes. That must have hurt. That must have ached Regina's heart so much. But what about her heart and what about the fact that even though she hadn't seen Regina since her return, everything freaking ached so much? Should she even make an effort to see her? It was bound to happen sometime and because this fact was known, Emma just couldn't help but hold her breath every time she thought of the meeting.

That's why she spent most of the time within the realms of the apartment, never leaving thus far because of the fear of meeting the one person she didn't want to see.

"I suppose we should all just stay here for the night", Snow suggested, still standing near her husband near the window as Emma's mind was filled with the image of a face formed by mist, the remembrance of a voice that now haunted her mind and tied knots in her heart.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. And parting from David's side, Snow's shoes padded upon the floor as she waddled towards the door, a frown deepening the lines on her forehead as she went. Upon opening up for whoever it was, they were all greeted with Ruby's cheerful voice announcing her presence, her disgust in the weather and the need to seek out company other than Granny.

"Geez, she's so boring, just sitting there knitting", Ruby declared as heels clicked upon the floor, her eyes meeting Emma. Smiles were exchanged. "But then here doesn't look exciting either. You're all just sitting here…doing…nothing…"

"What are we supposed to do?" Emma asked as the tall feisty woman seated herself on a high stool, legs crossed immediately.

"Um, I don't know, play a game or something? Snow, you've got Scrabble hiding somewhere, why don't you find him and bring him out for crying out loud?" and her hands were thrown in the air. "You people are so dull. What would it take to lively up things around here?"

"Scrabble is so boring", Henry offered, his eyes never leaving the screen before him.

"The kid has a point", Emma said.

"Then what do you suggest, strip poker?"

"I beg your pardon?" Snow asked with her eyes wide.

"Sounds like a good idea", Charming offered with a smile.

"See this is why I like this guy", Ruby said pointing, a mischievous smile stretching across her face. "He knows how to have fun."

"And your idea of fun is having us all strip down to our undergarments?"

"That's fun", Henry said smiling widely.

"Not appropriate and that's so, so not going to happen", Snow declared with a frown. "If you think that we'll have a repetition of that one Friday night a long time ago when you had me standing here just dressed in my undergarments", and a hand was pointed in Ruby's direction, "then you're so, so wrong because it's not going to happen."

"Says the woman who lost terribly…"

"After you rigged the game…she always rigs the game!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I don't cheat! I just know how to strategize." Emma was beaming in the dark, her eyes darting between the two women as the rain came down in sheets, lashing the roof above, wind moaning and traveling through cracks and crevices. "Personally I think you're hot, Snow. I don't see why you'd feel offended by shedding some clothes…"

"I second that", David offered. And Snow turned to glare at him as he continued to fixate his eyes into the night.

"I don't believe we're having this conversation in front of Henry!" Snow said in disbelief.

"I know about strip poker and I'm comfortable with the idea of Ruby openly saying that she thinks you're hot", Henry said in the dark.

"I also think you're mom's hot", Ruby said boldly, smiling as Emma considered her with wide eyes. "She's so hot, I have this huge crush on her."

"Ruby, you're getting out of hand!" Snow said with her eyes wide now. "This is not the kind of…"

"I don't think Henry has a problem with me thinking his mom's hot", Ruby interrupted her, "do you have a problem with that, Henry?"

"Nope. I'm open minded."

"That's settled then."

Snow was still glaring.

"What?" Ruby asked curiously, knitting her eyebrows. "You want me to say that I have a crush on you too, Snow?" a sigh escaped her lips. "Alright, yes, I do have a crush on you, always have, this huge crush ever since we met, the kind of crushes that girls have and feel all tingly inside…"

Snow pressed her palms on her ears, eyes squeezed shut. "La, la, la, la, la, la…"

"How old are these people?" Henry asked Emma, a smile on his face.

She shrugged. "Younger than you, apparently…"

"I like what's her name…" his eyes squinted as he tried to recollect a name, "the Mayor, Regina. I like her. She's so…mature and serious looking, so scary and strict, like a Principal or something." Emma was holding her breath. "And she's totally hot."

Snow gasped, eyes wide. "I…don't…think that's appropriate, Henry."

"Why?" head turned in her direction, Emma fixated her eyes upon Snow as well.

"Because…" she was fumbling for words, "well, she's a bit too old and…way out of your league for you to even…consider her attractive and…hot…for that matter because it's…not…"

"She's more of a mother figure", Ruby declared with a smile. "To you, I mean, to me, no way. Those legs…and that body…"

"Duct tape", Snow said quickly, her face serious as a judge, "does anyone had duct tape or scotch tape, a tennis ball that can fit snugly in one's mouth?"

"I think she's gorgeous", Henry contributed, "have you met her yet, mom?"

All eyes were turned on her and Emma's throat tightened, eyes bulging. "Um, no, not since I came back. But…we've…met…before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whilst I was working a case some time ago."

"New York or here?"

"He…New York…yeah New York. I met her in New York a while back."

"Regina has the hugest crush on your mom", Ruby contributed smartly, splaying slim fingers out before her, studying them with a smile as a gasp ensued from a short hair brunette, and Emma's head grew dizzy.

"She does?" Henry asked with wide eyes, rearing his neck to catch Ruby's eyes.

"Yup…"

"Ruby…" Snow said softly, and David turned finally to assess the conversation occurring within the depths of the apartment.

Although Emma was a bit flustered from Ruby's words, although she instantly believed that those words were false, just simple teasing, when her eyes examined the scene around her, suspicion arose immediately. It was something that she detected in her mother's eyes and the way her father suddenly turned as the conversation had changed. It was also the fact that Snow appeared quite puffed up with secrecy, swelling as some kind of truth threatened to burst from her lips at any moment. Pressing a hand upon her shoulder, David smiled at Emma who considered them both, waiting, searching their eyes.

"What's going on guys?" she asked quietly, her eyes turning to meet Ruby.

"Nothing…" Snow supplied quickly, too quickly. The wind howled around the building as no one spoke and in the distance, one could hear a car door slam yet none of them considered it. "I think it's time to attack that big pot of chicken noodle soup I made earlier!" she burst out energetically, eyes alighted. "Henry, what do you say?"

"I'm famished." Resting his game upon Emma's lap, he stood up. "Soup sounds good."

"I don't mind a bowl either", Ruby said warily, "while we pass the time anyway."

"Is it too much to ask for someone to dish up some for me as well?" David asked as he stepped away from the window, nearing Emma who sat on the chair still dumbfounded, trying to process what had just occurred before her. Or had she been overthinking the situation?

"What about you, Emma?"

"Not now, thanks anyway", she supplied as Snow frowned. "I'll take some later."

"Why the frown, Emma?" sitting upon the back of the chair, David scrutinized his daughter's face with worry. "Something bothering you?"

"I…don't…know."

He laughed. "Ruby was just pulling your leg."

"Was she?"

"Hmm…" he said with a smile. Watching the two women move around in the small kitchen in front of them, their shadows dancing on the wall as the lid was lifted, he sighed. "Have you seen her since you returned to Storybrooke?"

"Who?" Emma asked quickly, her frown deepening in the dark.

"Regina…"

"No…"

"I thought she would be one of the first person's you'd have a collision with, knowing the two of you. It's a bit weird that you haven't gone to find her as yet."

"I don't have any reason to", Emma said quietly.

"Aren't you wondering if she's alright?"

Eyes focused on the wall near the staircase leading upstairs, Emma bit her cheeks. "If she wasn't okay then I would have heard of it by now?"

"Well, she's alright but I know that you're probably the only one who used to look out for her so I just figured that…"

"Yeah…our paths will cross some time or another, that's for sure", and she could feel her throat tightening up, the need to take a firm grip of the chair handle and drive her nails into the green cushion as feelings washed over her.

Ruby's heels clicked upon the floor as she made her way towards them, balancing a bowl of soup in the crook of her right arm and a small glass in the same hand, and her bowl of soup in the other.

"Easy there", David said, reaching out quickly to take his bowl of soup as Ruby handed Emma the glass, the liquid twinkling as shadows danced across the walls from the flickering light of the candles. "What have you got there for Emma?"

"No questions, just drink", she said smartly, seating herself snugly, and taking a hold of her spoon. Eyeing the blonde, she jerked her chin towards the glass as Emma sniffed it. "Drink up."

Five minutes later, her glass had been refilled and she was already feeling lightheaded because of the fact that the last time she had eaten a full meal was probably more than five hours ago. Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry at all, or maybe selective thoughts and feelings were all she needed to digest and to feel entirely filled up. But Ruby took advantage of the situation at hand so by the time Emma was on her third glass, the bottle was resting snugly between the two of them as Snow engrossed Henry in a conversation about New York. David on the other hand, he eyed the situation with an amusing smile, watching as his daughter sipped then downed the contents of her glass in one gulp. He could have spoken against it, wondering why she was sucking up alcohol at that rate, but apparently Emma had things on her mind, things that she wished not to share with anyone.

"So Emma, you know I saw Regina in the Diner this morning and she asked about you", Ruby said quietly so that Henry and Snow couldn't quite catch her words. But David heard as he was seated just where they were, devouring his soup as the warmth spread within him, soothing his numb fingers as well.

"She did?" Emma sucked on an ice cube, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Yup, she wanted to know where Miss Swan is and what Miss Swan is up to and she'd like to speak to Miss Swan ASAP."

"Oh…" catching the ice cube within her mouth, she proceeded to bite into it, allowing the sharp coldness to sting her teeth and mind.

"Are you avoiding her or something?" Ruby asked, watching her friend carefully as David did the same but whilst the former wasn't careful with her deliberate scrutiny, the latter merely surveyed the situation with a cool expression.

"I'm not avoiding anyone. We just haven't seen each other as yet. And I don't think that I need to report to the Mayor for that matter. I'm not Sheriff anymore."

"Did you miss her?"

"I missed everyone", Emma said.

"To be honest, I think she kind of misses you a lot…"

"Who?" emerald eyes appeared dazed.

"Regina…" Ruby whispered.

"Why would Regina miss me?"

"Hmm, I don't know", and Ruby shrugged, "maybe she has the hots for you? I mean…" she shifted in her position, "think about it, there was this moment when she had to let you and Henry go at the same time. And she probably realized that hey, I'm kind of feeling something a little more…"

"Cards…" Emma said suddenly, standing up, patting her pocket, feeling for the car keys.

"Maybe she has a crush on you."

"I think I have a pack of cards in the car."

"Emma, don't try to ignore me, I know that you're wide awake in this conversation."

"Ruby…" David said softly, "don't…"

Their eyes met and silence ensued.

Whilst Ruby wished to torture Emma with questions, David merely watched in silence. And even though the former had no direct intentions with her questioning, it appeared to both of them as if the blonde was somehow either deliberately trying hard to conceal something that was bothering her or she was just not in a good mood. David seemed to pick up something a bit more than Red though. Emma was hiding something. To be honest, he felt as if a whisper of the truth could be seen in her emerald eyes, the way she reacted when Regina's name had been mentioned. But what could it be? Perhaps the statement on Ruby's behalf had struck a nerve, but to what extent? Could it be that Emma had taken the comment too personally because she was in the exact situation? Shaking the thought away from his mind, he turned his eyes upon his daughter as she declared that there was a pack of cards lying around somewhere in her car.

"I'll…just go and…" Emma smiled at no one in particular, "I'll just go get it. Be right back."

"Ruby, you're drinking Johnny Walker with…soup?" Snow asked in shock, eyeing Ruby's glass as their eyes met. "How can you…"

"My stomach is like a blender." Her eyes followed Emma as she pulled the door open and slipped outside quietly and then as Henry rose up to seek out the washroom, Ruby waited patiently, watching him as he left. Then she turned on Snow. "Look, the two of you can pretend all you want that it never happened, but we all know that it did and there's no way in hell that I'm going to erase it from my memory."

"And what exactly are you referring to?" Snow asked with a frown.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to…Regina…drunk confession…the one you so luckily managed to snatch from her lips."

"She told me in confidence", Snow said in a hushed tone, eyes wide, "you're not supposed to blurt it out to Emma like that!"

"Oh just as you blurted it out to David and I…confidence my ass." Pushing her fork into a diced carrot, she held it up.

"Because I felt that someone else other than me needed to keep an eye on her. She was behaving weird to begin with."

"The woman was just drowning herself in the swirling contents of her glass one night in the Diner when you all came back from Neverland and there's no crime in drinking. Maybe most of what she said wasn't even true."

"She told me that she's in love with my daughter", Snow said pointedly, her face serious. "Regina would never, ever, in a million years tell me something like that, just like that, even if she's drunk. And that's another thing, she's never usually…intoxicated to a point where she completely blurts out secrets. She's conserved and composed, and that night she just went overboard."

"She was loosening up her screws after spending time with the Charmings for more than 24 hours. That's enough to probably drive her insane", Ruby said warily.

"She said she's in love with Emma. She said…" and Snow inhaled deeply, attempting to gather composure, "Snow, there's something I have to tell you. And I know that I'm going to sound…wrong…but…I think that I have feelings for your daughter."

"And lemme guess", Ruby said, pressing a fingertip to her lips, swallowing a mouthful of soup, "you asked, 'oh what feelings are we talking about, Regina?'" and her voice sounded almost like Snow's that David couldn't help but smile.

"I did ask that."

"She should have told you the deeper truth."

"And that is?" Snow's face was serious as a judge.

"She should have said, 'Snow, I want to fuck your daughter oh so bad, throw her against the wall and do her with my hands…" Pressing hands upon her ears, Snow's eyes were squeezed shut as David gasped. Ruby smiled. "Oops, that was a bit too much over the edge. But you get the point."

Silence ensued, thick silence and then, "Emma's in love with Neal…" Snow said.

"And Hook…"

"And some guy Henry said she met in New York…"

"Boy, and you people tell me I move around like a pro", Ruby said in disbelief. "Maybe she's into women too, maybe she had a thing with Regina and none of us knows about it, maybe they had a fling or they fucked already. She wouldn't come running to mommy and daddy with her dirty little secrets because in case you haven't noticed, she's not a teenager."

"Emma's not into women." Snow refused to believe otherwise. "But even if she was, I'm not saying that I have a problem with it because we'd have to accept her for who she is."

"That's entirely true", David said with a nod.

"So why does this bother you so much in the first place?"

"Because it's not just any other woman, it's Regina as in Regina Mills and Emma knows that we're like…family, we're…" Snow scrunched up her face, clenching her fists, "closely knit…" and Ruby snorted. "We're related somehow, we're…she's my step mother…"

"Not by blood…so I don't see what's the problem. Look…" and Ruby shifted in her seat, "the bottom line here is that you both have a hot daughter, accept it that men will be throwing themselves at her feet and as it has been proven, even the Evil Queen finds her fucking hot. She finds her hot, get over it."

"I don't have a problem with it", David spoke up, receiving a frown from his wife.

"David, how can you…"

"He's a dude…" Ruby said warily. "Dudes always like chick on chick action, for whatever reason they see fit."

"We're talking about Regina and Emma here!" Snow said in the loudest of hushed tones ever. "Regina…and…Emma…"

"Just one little drunk confession that's probably not even entirely true and you're holding unto it with your dear life", Ruby said, shaking her head in disbelief. "As far as I can see, you're just overthinking the situation, growing all paranoid when nothing's going on in the first place."

"She cried at the town line", Snow said without giving up.

"Who cried where?"

"Oh right, you missed that farewell", and shaking her head warily, Snow rested her bowl of soup on the table before her.

"Regina cried at the town line?" Appearing quite shocked, even Ruby rested her bowl on her lap, eyes wide as she searched her friend's eyes. "She cried because Henry was leaving, that's all."

"No…" the short haired brunette began to shake her head feverishly, "no, no, no, no it wasn't only because of Henry leaving because when I rethink every single thing that's happened, the signs have been there and all this time I think Regina has been using Henry as a cover up for how she truly feels about Emma."

"And how in the world would she do that in the first place when Henry was the sole reason why Regina hated Emma being here in the first place?"

"I don't know all of it, and I'm not sure but I can just…feel…" her fists were clenched, "that something's going on and I know there's something happening but I just can't tell it's what as yet."

"Then stop worrying the fuck about it!" Ruby said boldly. "The only time you should even welcome worry into your mind is if and only if you like find them kissing or something."

"Okay", deep breaths were taken as Snow tried to compose herself, "okay, no worrying…no worrying…"

"Or probably they've kissed before and that's why tears were shed…"

"I'm not worrying, I'm not listening to you", Snow kept breathing slowly, "I'm not listening at all…"

"Maybe that's why she wanted to bury her heart because she wasn't only missing Henry but she was also soo in love with Emma and…"

"The wind is howling and I'm listening to the wind howling…"

"…the very thought of never seeing her again just devastated her…" Ruby continued, smiling widely, "they've probably been married already in secret, wife and wife, they've probably slept together too…"

"I will have a son-in-law and I wish my step mother the best of luck in finding love outside this family…"

"Regina is your son-in-law…"

"Just shut up, Ruby", Snow said crossly, "before I empty that bowl of soup between your legs…"

"I'm turned on already", Ruby said, her chin tilted up as her eyes met David's.

* * *

Emma found that her boots just couldn't quite fit themselves properly upon the steps as she descended and reaching out, that grip tightened on the bannister even more. She found this quite amusing, the floating sensation that usually arose from drinking on an empty stomach, the feeling of that fit of giggles coming on. And biting her tongue as she neared the bottom of the stairs, keys jingled around one finger as the rain swept across the pavement outside, the entrance door closing off the lobby from becoming soaked completely. There was no hesitation in swinging the door open as she darted into the downpour without a care in the world. Pitch black, the night was already nearing the hour of eight o'clock and not a soul could be seen through the sheet of rain. But there had to be someone out there. In fact, as Emma fumbled with the lock on the car door, she could feel eyes on her. Yet as hers swept the area, squinting through the rain lashing unto her red leather jacket, she couldn't quite see anyone.

How funny it seemed that she came all the way down here, through this downpour just to retrieve a pack of cards?

She got the door open, ducked inside, slammed said door close, pulled open the glove compartment and there was the pack of cards sitting snugly within. Taking it out, she pushed it within the inside pocket of her jacket as eyes scanned the area once more. But there wasn't a sign of anyone out there. Probably it was just the alcohol telling on her mind. Alcohol…why had she suddenly decided to down three glasses of Johnny Walker just like that? It was the warming sensation that travelled down her throat and soothed chilly insides. But her intentions were to also somehow try to smother the feelings within that couldn't quite rest no matter how hard she tried to chase them away for what the heart felt could never be silenced by the mind.

"Shit…" she said to herself as her heart began to beat wildly. And squeezing dry eyes shut, Emma sat there as her toes curled in warm leather boots, the feeling of having all these memories wash over once more. Those times in Neverland when she just couldn't sleep because they were so far apart… Whilst one slept near a tree, the other slept further away in the shadows, curled up like a comma.

Regina's perfume…

The feel of soft fingers when they would brush hers as they trekked side by side through the forest…

"I can't stay here…" she said quietly. "I can't…"

Ruby's words, her smile, the looks that were passed around had to mean something. Or maybe not. No, there wasn't anything at all for she had been imagining it all because it could never be true. There couldn't be any truth behind those words.

Biting her lips, Emma pushed open the car door and stepped out quickly, too quickly. Just as she did, a gasp escaped from her lips as she stepped into someone standing so close that at first by reflex a hand reached out to take a hold of whoever it was. And as her hands found the hard fabric of a familiar trench coat, as she straightened up on the spot, Emma's knees grow weak instantaneously. At first, they both stared at each other with wide eyes, lips parted. And then when Emma realized how complicated the position was, how she was sandwiched between the brunette and the car, her heart began to race. Everything suddenly grew so cold until fingers were freezing and she just felt like a block of ice standing there.

"Em-ma…"

"Hi…"

Choosing to remain silent, the brunette's eye swept Emma's face, that familiar roam, yet her gaze rested a little too long on the blonde's parted lips. It suddenly dawned upon Emma that she was being sheltered from the rain by a huge black umbrella. And glancing up with wet palms pressed against the car behind, Regina's eyes followed hers, then once again their gaze rested on each other. Somehow both of them forgot to breath as a few inches remained between them.

"I think we should…move…" Emma suggested.

"What an intelligent idea", Regina returned.

Following just close enough, emerald eyes were shifted sideways to rest on the familiar choppy hair softly moistened by rain as they stepped into the lobby. Pulling her umbrella close, black gloves covered with beads of water, Regina watched as Emma closed the door, sealing them off from the harshness of the wind outside. From where she stood, the scrutiny continued, examining the woman standing before her with a careful eye. Thick blonde hair had grown out, and she was still wearing that ridiculous red leather jacket that infuriated Regina. But somehow, although she wished not to admit it, the brunette silently welcomed the familiar effects of Miss Emma Swan as emerald eyes turned in her direction once more.

"So you're back, all in one piece", Regina noted, clutching the wooden handle of her umbrella. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you."

"Well…I'm here…finally…" and Emma lowered her eyes to scrutinize herself, "all in one piece."

"Red leather jacket and all…"

"That too…"

"I suppose you were born with that particular article of clothing", Regina said smartly, pointing as her dark eyes never left Emma.

"Just as you favor your sophisticated tailored suits, I treasure my jacket. It's just one piece of clothing. I like my jacket. Don't insult it."

A smile was offered in response. And it was something that Emma just couldn't avoid savoring, eyes remaining fixated on a face that had moments ago been just a memory. To have her really standing there, to hear that voice and witness the usual sassiness, the sarcasm and those deep brown eyes: all of it was overwhelming.

"Soo…" hands shoved in her jeans' pockets, Emma toed the floor with a boot, "how's everything then?"

"Everything's been washed away apparently."

A frown deepened Emma's forehead as the alcohol dizzied her mind. "Run that by me again?"

"Apart from the fact that we all seem to have lived one year and have those memories completely wiped clean from our minds, I suppose that I'm still somewhat mentally stable."

"Yeah I heard about the memory glitch", and she shrugged. "But other than that, everything seems okay so far. The town looks normal, it's like nothing changed at all."

"Except that Henry still has no idea what all of this means to him."

"That's a glitch too. But trust me, he's alright."

"He's…alright…" Regina repeated, dark eyes never blinking.

"Yeah, I just said that…"

"How can any of this be alright when he doesn't even remember his mother to begin with?" she asked hoarsely, her eyes already wet with tears.

"Regina, I wish that things could be different but it's not like that." Watching the brunette lift a hand to wipe the corners of her eyes made Emma hurt deeply inside and she just wanted to step forward and offer a hug. But keeping her head on, it would be quite an unexpected move, one that she was willing to take but still, being hesitant probably was the safest idea.

"I just want him back."

"I know…"

"No, you don't know. You have no idea what this means to me, what he means to me."

"I know exactly how much you love him."

"There's just Henry", Regina said softly, staring into Emma's eyes with a saddened expression. "Everyone has everyone else. But I just…I've always had Henry."

"Well then, my parents said something about this being a new curse, so the quicker we get things solved around here, the closer we get to finding some way to get Henry to regain his memories. Do you have any idea what might be going on here though?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina sighed, as she shook her head. "No." And the silence stretched on. "But go ahead and point a finger my way."

Emma frowned. "Why would I do that?"

Lifting her eyes, the brunette shrugged. "Isn't that the usual thing to do around here?"

"For them…" a hand was waved around her, "but not for me. The thought did cross my mind, I have to admit that."

"But why would I do this? Why would I cast a curse that would separate me from the one person I love the most?"

"I don't know, maybe you had a bad year, or maybe you…wanted…to…" emerald eyes were lowered, "forget something."

"And what would I want to forget so badly that I'd wash away an entire year of my life?"

Me… Emma thought it silently, wishing it. "Maybe, you fell in love with someone, had a bad time and wanted to forget."

"And who would that person be?"

There was silence as they watched each other.

"I didn't do it."

"I believe you."

"Do you really?" an eyebrow was raised.

"That's expected of you though, to forget the times I believed in you as you easily remember the times I didn't."

"Hmm…" biting her red stained lips, Regina merely prolonged her gaze.

"That's all you have to say?" Emma asked.

"What makes you honestly believe that I'd think of you as different from everyone else around here?"

"Because whilst they would be willing to put your freaking head on a stake, I'm always willing to make your move, listen to your strategies, your opinions, be on your side. There was one time when I lost belief in you and that's because I was cornered with bold lies. But after that, I always listened."

"There's a big difference between listening to someone and believing in them, Miss Swan", Regina pointed out, never lowering her gaze.

"Well then, what if I told you that when it comes to you, I find myself doing both by reflex?"

"Then I'd feel somewhat…honored that you actually care."

"You should because I do care….about…you", swallowing hard, emerald eyes were lowered then lifted as eyelashes fluttered.

Regina frowned, eyes searching. "Okay…"

"Right…"

"We just had a pointless conversation and none of this changes the fact that Henry still doesn't know who I am."

Emma laughed, she actually laughed, holding a hand up to cover her mouth as Regina narrowed those brown eyes. Was it the alcohol or was it just her stupid sense of humor? Then again, she couldn't remember the last time liquor had knocked her down. Nothing ever stopped her, probably could make the mind a bit light but to go over the top, to become lost in a fit of giggles and ridiculous behavior: not applicable to her at all. So the only other option was that the woman in front of her was the cause of this giggly sensation, the feeling of complete and utter teenager skittishness, almost like a sixteen year old boy speaking to his crush for the first time. And to make matters worse, the tingling around her upper thighs and everywhere else wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Hey, I don't know if this will make you feel any better but Henry thinks you're amazing already", Emma said with a smile as the brunette's eyes lifted to gaze at her. "He was just telling us upstairs how he thinks the Mayor is super amazing and he likes her a lot."

"He said that?"

"Yup, and he thinks you're hot…"

"My son thinks I'm hot", Regina said, barely smiling.

"Definitely…" biting her cheeks, Emma shrugged. "He's just stating the obvious…" she silently checked the other woman's face just to decipher if her words had any meaning, but apparently what had been said clearly went unnoticed.

"This reminds me of the time when he asked me if I thought you were hot." Shaking her head softly, brown eyes were lowered as a memory was recollected.

Eyes wide, Emma held her breath as she heard Regina laugh softly. A boot toed the floor. "And your response was?"

"I sent him to his room."

"Geez, he was just asking a simple question…"

"Oh and how could I possibly respond to such a question?"

"By answering truthfully…" Emma said without waiting a second. When their eyes met, she held her gaze, never looking away. "All it took was just a simple yes or no…"

Regina didn't respond.

Why couldn't she just stop looking at her like that? Emma found it hard to lift her eyes because Regina just kept holding this gaze so intently that she was becoming flustered by the second.

"Stop doing that", Emma said quietly, feeling her cheeks already stinging, eyes lowered as lips were chewed nervously

"Stop doing what?"

"Looking at me like that…"

There was silence.

"Okay…" Thunder rolled above them, lightening dazzling the interior of the lobby and shuddering, Regina hugged herself. "So how are you, Emma?"

She was shocked by the direct question because to be honest, never before had Regina really inquired after Emma's wellbeing with such consideration in her eyes. And the very existence of such a situation created quite a stir of astonishment.

"I'm…" she fumbled for words, "okay…I guess…"

"Why did you come back?"

"I felt that I…had…to?" she offered, her voice shaky. "Hook said that you guys were in danger, that you needed help or something."

"Okay…"

Emma narrowed her eyes as she searched brown eyes. "What?"

Fingers curling in coat pockets, umbrella leaning against a leg, Regina said nothing. And for a long time they just kept looking at one another in silence as the rain lashed away outside, as thunder rolled and lightening streaked the sky. "You look as if you're not quite happy to be back in Storybrooke, that's all."

"Honestly, if I had my way, I wished that I didn't even drink any of the potion in the first place because returning to this, all of it, it just makes me feel…it fills me with dread."

"Why?"

"Everything in New York, even if it was fake, everything was so quiet and…homely…happy…I could just go about my life without having to worry that some bad guy was out there, fighting villains from storybooks…Pan, flying ships, magic, dragons and giants, magic beans…"

"But all of that…it's real."

"It's not real. It's not supposed to be", Emma said. "All of this belongs somewhere else, not here because even though I believe in all this stuff, it's like the more you believe, the more your life becomes tormented. It's just not supposed to be real."

"I'm real", Regina said softly, arms outstretched now and eyes focused. "I'm standing right here and I know I'm from a storybook, but I'm as real as you are."

"And how do you think Henry will react when he finds out that you're the Evil Queen from the story in his book of Grimm Fairy tales?"

"I can clearly recall when you were in the same position, but unlike you, he hasn't had the benefit of recollecting his memories whilst you just wish to send it all to waste."

"I'm not saying that I don't want to remember…"

"That's exactly what you're saying."

"I just wished that things weren't so complicated. Yeah I'm happy to see my parents again and all of that. But everything else…"

"Emma…"

"Everything else is just fucked up…"

"Present party included?"

Their eyes met and Emma swallowed, feeling the pull between them as she stood there, the need to never divert her gaze. It was quite a moment, one that involved the thickness of a certain kind of emotion, a pressing feeling that easily enveloped the mind, tickled the heart, stirred up mixed feelings and created magnetic gazes.

"No, I missed you too."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's quite comforting."

"I guess I'll sound stupid anyway so I'll just go ahead and ask if you missed me too."

"Why on earth would I miss you?" Regina tried, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I missed my son, not you."

"Right…" Emma said with her head lowered, also smiling as she read between the lines. "That goodbye at the town line was pretty emotional, especially on your part."

"I have no idea what you're referring to."

"All the tears and whatever else…"

"I was unhappy to see Henry leave off, what's wrong with that?"

"What about me?" Holding her breath, Emma lifted puppy eyes to look at Regina.

"What about you, Miss Swan?" it was amazing how the older woman had a tendency of changing formality whenever they spoke to each other, thought Emma to herself. Just moments ago, she had been addressed by her first name and now it was almost as if they had moved a thousand steps backwards.

"Nothing…" Emma tried a laugh, "I was just joking…" She was losing it. And the more she tried to conceal her feelings, how everything was falling apart, it's like the urge, the need to do something just overwhelmingly took over more and more.

"For a second there I actually was curious to know why you would believe that I'd miss you or even be saddened to see you leave. We both know that we're better off as far away from each other as possible and that's how it will always be." Feeling her throat tighten, Emma's eyes burnt as she stared at the brunette who stood there without an expression on such a beautiful face.

"So you wanted me to stay away then."

"That's what you wanted too, isn't that right?"

"I have my reasons…"

"Yes, and those include you completely rolling back, suddenly becoming doubtful when it comes to believing in everything you witnessed and experienced thus far."

"New York was peaceful", Emma said in return.

"Built on a lie…"

"A gift that you gave to me in the first place…"

"Out of the kindness of my heart…"

"Well then if it's a thank you that you want, here's your thank you", and Emma smiled by force, "thanks for the happy, fake memories that I lived with, the ones that contributed to me having a wonderful life in New York, away from here…"

"Away from your family, the people you love…"

"In case you haven't realised it as yet, most of my life, I was alone. I grew up alone, never depending on anyone but myself. And that's how I made a living, by being independent. There was no mommy and daddy to comfort me or tell me everything would be okay. There was just me. So going away from all of this, frankly it meant nothing to me and it still doesn't because everyone's happy just the way they are. Mom's having a baby, they're both happy and I fit in nowhere. There's no one here who genuinely loves, cares or even misses me every single second."

And all the feelings just came rushing out like a gigantic wave as she never held back anything. These things had to be said because somehow all of it stemmed right back to the woman standing before her. The sense of feeling quite unappreciated, unwanted, unnoticed, clearly not missed, not liked, not worth it: everything just chewed away at her heart more and more.

"I get it though. I never really expected to be liked by you of all people anyway because –"

"I missed you", Regina said hoarsely, even before the words flowed completely from Emma's lips.

"You just said that you didn't."

"Well I didn't miss…you…as much as your parents do. But I did miss having you and your pathetic ignorant Savior mode self around town, flaunting your egotistical ways that involved flashing your badge and arrogantly strutting around as if you're a super hero or something."

"I'm not ignorant, arrogant and I do not strut", Emma said defensively. She tried a smile, hanging her head, "but it's nice to know that you missed me. I feel much better now."

"It's great to have you back."

"Yeah, it's great to be back –"

"Anyway, we must get down to the bottom of things, trying to decipher what exactly occurred here in the first place." Regina said quickly, completely turning the conversation around as she reached up to tuck a few strands behind an ear. "Maybe I can try working on a memory potion, because we need answers."

Being completely stumped by the sudden turn of things, all she could do was allow herself to become lost in eyes as brown as chocolate, eyes that were so entrancing, so beautiful. "Sometimes all it takes is distance and time for you to realize what's important to you", Emma said quietly and those same eyes were now lifted as the brunette considered her, waiting.

"Do you still have the vile that contained the potion Hook gave you?"

"Somewhere upstairs…"

"That's good", Regina cleared her throat. "Well then, it was nice seeing you once more. I'll be in the Mayor's office all day tomorrow so bring the vile over."

"Wait", Emma said softly, stepping forward.

And suddenly by reflex, the brunette took a small step backwards, eyes widening. "What is it?"

"I…" and she swallowed, feeling a huge lump in her throat as they gazed at each other. Her fingers felt number, knees felt like jelly. "I wanted to ask you something."

Regina inhaled sharply. "Yes, go ahead."

"I just…wanted to ask, I wanted to tell you that I…" and her mouth felt dry because the words were there, this stinging sensation but she just couldn't muster up the courage to continue. She just couldn't say it. And because she couldn't say it, Emma ended up clearing her throat, trying to conceal the flutter of weakness. "I…"

Regina stiffened, eyes widening a bit, however, Emma never did catch her entire response but was fast enough to notice the sudden change. "I really have to go." Turning on her heels, the brunette started to walk away, never taking a full breath.

"We're having soup upstairs", Emma said quickly, "why don't you come up for a bowl, unless you have other plans…"

Stopping three feet away from the door, away from the heavy downpour outside, rain lashing against the glass, Regina turned around to face the other woman. "I can't stay, Emma."

"Why?"

"I just…" she lifted a hand, the one that was free, the other one holding the umbrella's handle firmly and gestured further, quite nervously in fact. "I can't stay…there's something else that I need to do."

"Like what?" Emma pressed on, her eyes wide. "We're just sitting around upstairs, waiting on the power to come back on, talking, and I have a pack of cards…"

"That's nice but…"

"Please, just come on up. I'm sure that you want to see Henry, plus no one should be alone in this weather."

"Good night, Emma", Regina said quietly, and offering a small smile, she stepped back, once, then twice, the bottom of the umbrella dragging across the floor as a thin slice of water was left. It marked the pathway between then, such distance that was widening as the seconds ticked by.

But that's all it took, the memory of a goodbye that had occurred before, the memory of having them being separated, one walking away. And she just couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm so sorry…" Emma said in a rush, stepping forward as she closed the distance between them, "but I really need to do this."

"What are you…" a gasp escaped from Regina's lips as the front of her coat was snatched and as she was pulled into the other woman, as she was silenced with a kiss, she just couldn't believe any of it. The suddenness of the situation, the feeling of having her heart stop, having her head grow dizzy: all of it was so fast. But she pushed her away, pressing her palms against the feeling of a racing heart, Regina tried to move away but she just couldn't. Maintaining a firm hold on her coat, pulling back as gloved hands gripped red leather, they both searched each other's eyes for some kind of mutual connection. Without hesitating, they both closed the gap again, moving in for the kiss, one that sent tiny bolts of pleasure down her spine, spinning her head. And realizing what she was doing, realizing how she was slipping up, the brunette pulled away. Brown eyes were wide as the sudden feeling, the rush of passion within her roared in her ears, pounded in her head, feelings she never believed could ever surface. Regina was shocked by how her body was responding to Emma's nearness, the way her knees melted as firm hands gripped her around her waist, holding her steady as their heads danced with desire.

But there was the smell of alcohol on her breath, something that couldn't go unnoticed.

"You're drunk", Regina said hoarsely, tasting a hint of something on her lips.

"That's because you've intoxicated me."

"This is ridiculous", and even though her coat was gripped firmly, she wrapped her fingers around Emma's wrists, eyes hardening. "Emma, let me go."

"I don't want to…"

"Just stop this. It's ridiculous", Regina said firmly, shaking her head. "I don't understand what you're doing." And she tried to move away but her wrists were snatched, her fists balled as she was held close. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"I can't say it. And I never could", Emma said softly, her fingers feeling the fabric of Regina's coat as she fought to breathe. "That's why I didn't want to come back because I knew that the moment I saw you, I'd have to find some way to show you how I feel."

"Emma…"

"Regina, I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again and I swear to God, if I can't have you then I'm going to lose control because it was easy to give me fake memories. But it hurts as hell to remember how I fell in love with you and I just can't stop it at all."

Her eyes were moistened with tears before she could even withhold them. And as Regina drank in Emma's words, she searched those emerald eyes for some kind of trickery, some hint of delusion or falsity. But there was none but the warming eyes of a woman who gazed back at her with nothing else but sincerity, honesty and love, so much love in her eyes that it hurt her to see this change in Emma. She had never seen this before, this look of desire, of want and a sense of being afraid of something.

"I can't…" Regina said as the rain threatened to drown out her voice.

"You can't what?"

"I can't do this", she said hoarsely, "I can't…"

"Regina…"

"No…" and shaking her head, she refused to gaze into emerald eyes that were so captivating. "Please don't do this…" Emma held her softly, pulling her closer, "this isn't right. It's not…" fingers were feeling behind her neck, travelling through her hair as she found herself losing control, feeling a leg between hers. "It's not supposed to be right."

"But it is…"

"Emma, you need to let me go", Regina said in a firm voice. "I'd like to…" pulling her wrists free, she stepped back, breathing heavy, her eyes lowered, "I'd like to leave now. Good bye."

"Please don't push me away", Emma said softly, "please tell me that you feel the same way I do, that I'm not alone in this, that…" biting her lips, she gasped as Regina turned on the spot and began to stride away as fast as she could, the heels of her boots clicking upon the hard granite, the sound echoing painfully through Emma's heart, "don't walk away from me. Just don't…Regina, wait…" and she ran after her, catching the door just as it was about to close, just as the wind swept in and froze her cheeks, whipping her hair into a frenzy. Emma ran into the rain and she snatched the older woman's left arm as they both became soaked completely. "I'm sorry…" she said as her words ached, as her tears mixed with the rain streaking down her face. "I'm sorry…for…what I did…what I said…"

"You're sorry…" Regina repeated, her eyes searching, widening as tears leaked down her cheeks. "You just kissed me. You kissed me just like that…are you insane?" she asked Emma. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm not trying to do anything."

"Do you know how serious this is?" and she searched emerald eyes frantically, feeling the rain bite her with coldness, "have you any idea what you've just done and what all of this means?"

"I know what it means."

"No, I don't think that you do", Regina said, shaking her head, "I don't think you know at all because you taste of alcohol and you're saying things to me, you're trying to convince me that you actually…"

"I love you", Emma said quickly, her tears mixed with the rain. "I'm not lying, and it's not the alcohol, here…" taking the brunette's right hand, she rested it upon her heaving chest, just where her heart resided, "you can look into my eyes, and you can…listen to my heart. Listen to it and try to see if I'm lying when I say that…I'm in love with you."

Lips parted, Regina searched Emma's eyes desperately, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest, the way she held her breath, the way she gazed at her.

"You're…in love with…me?"

Nodding, Emma bit her lips, waiting.

"What about…Neal…and Hook, the pirate left everything he had to find you, to bring you back here, what about both of them?" Regina asked.

"I don't want any of them. All I want is you. I fell in love with you a long time ago", and Emma shivered from the cold, "and I don't know exactly when but…when we were standing at the town line, when you told me that I had to leave, when I realized that I'd never see you again, Regina, I knew. I just…" a sob escaped from within her, "I knew that I loved you more than I understood why. And I still don't know why you make me feel this way but you do." She shook from a shiver running down her spine. "I'm cold…" Hugging herself, she started to cry as the rain eased up, both of them dripping wet.

"I'm not…a…", Regina said softly. "I'm not gay…I'm…"

"I can tell…" Emma said hoarsely.

"But I just want to…"

"I'm such an idiot, always falling for the wrong people." Emma said shaking her head. "I'm so fucked, geez…" lifting her hands to cover her face, fingers running through her wet hair, she refused to look at Regina, then after silence elapsed, Emma breathed in. "You know what?" Removing her hands, she blinked rapidly as her eyes stung, "I'm sorry, really am. I'm just going to leave." Pointing behind her, she fought back the urge to break down into tears. "I'm going to go. Forget…any of this", she said gesturing in front of her, "…happened. Don't worry, I'll forget if that's what you want and I'll never speak of this again. I wouldn't even be surprised if you don't speak to me again because I deserve it."

"Emma…"

"My soup's probably getting cold upstairs…"

"Emma…" and turning on the spot, Regina watched as the blonde quickly jogged away, darting into the lobby of the building. Standing there, she felt heavy with emotion, confusion and guilt.

* * *

"…no one hides outside because that's off limits…" pushing the door open, her eyes wet, her clothes soaked, eyes red, Emma walked in on the gang gathered near the front of the room. Lifting their heads, they all considered her with smiles. "Great…she's here! So…" Ruby clapped her hands together, "she's in too…"

"I'm in what?" Emma asked, eyes lowered as she tried to shield her face from them all through the dark, shrugging off her soaked jacket.

"We're just about to play hide and seek…yeah…I know, it's a bit childish…" waving it off, she reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear, patting Henry's head. "But…wait, why the hell are you so freaking wet?"

"Just give me a couple of minutes to change." Quickly climbing the stairs, she felt her way upstairs in the dark, feeling for her mother's clothes. Something had to fit her, a shirt, a jersey, pajamas, something. And very soon, she found a pair of pajamas, the streak of lightening outside the window illuminating the room just enough for her to detect the color red.

But even before she could dry her wet hair, Emma's throat closed up on her. Of course she could pretend that nothing happened. She could somehow try to smother the feelings, the hurt, the pain, the aching in her heart. But she could never erase the truth, the harsh reality of what had transpired merely minutes ago between her and the one woman she couldn't live without. Falling unto the bed, collapsing in tears, her chest heaved as she clutched at the sheets, burying her face into her arms as sobs choked her.

What the hell had she done? She had just overstepped a boundary that could never take her back to the place they had been before. And everything had been so good before, the fact that they had met downstairs, had a normal conversation, one that wasn't sassy or frustrating, but a good one. It was warming, to have Regina stand there without judging her, without yelling, without her usual sass. It was all so perfect until she acted before thinking, rushing forward to kiss, to do the one thing that threw her over the cliff. Now arms flailing as she was still falling, and was obviously about to crash, Emma landed hard on the harsh reality.

That was her fuck up.

"Emma, I'm the seeker! Get your ass down here before I find you! I'm counting to fifty!" Ruby called from below, and Henry's laughter could be heard from the hole in the floor.

She decided that the best thing to do was find some distraction. And Emma pushed herself off from the bed. The need for distraction, instead of curling up on the bed, having this guilt destroy her, it was too much. So descending the stairs, burning eyes found Ruby huddled near the door, hands covering her face as she counted ridiculously like a little child. Smiling to herself, although her head was pounding, she quietly slipped through the apartment, searching in the dark for a hiding spot. Upon casting her eyes on the door to the store room way at the back, she pulled the door open and stepped into the darkness.

The air was compressed within the small space, with just enough room for her to make two steps and a window that provided enough ventilation to prevent the buildup of mold. Since the electricity was off, the whirling fan that that covered the small window was turned off but because of the heavy wind blowing outside, Emma watched as the blades slowly turned on its own accord. And pressing her back against the wall, she closed her eyes, and just tried to breathe. It wasn't long before the tears started to slide down her cheeks as she was once again consumed by memories of what had been done.

* * *

"…thirty…thirty one…thirty two…I can sense you running behind me, Snow!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at the back of her. "My sense of smell is good and I'll sniff you out, you and your baby powder!"

Deciding that she couldn't squeeze into any small spaces, Snow moved the heavy red blind and stepped behind it, the swell of her abdomen leaving an indentation on the fabric.

Five minutes later, everyone was found: David was quietly standing near the window without a care in the world in hiding himself. Henry was squeezed behind a large bookcase and Snow was discovered in seconds as her movement gave her away behind the blind. Even before they could find Emma, there was a knock on the front door. And it was Ruby who rushed forward to answer whoever it was. Checking through the peephole, her eyes widened as she turned to face them all once more. No, it simply couldn't be! Her eyes must have deceived her! So she took a peek again.

"Who is it?" Snow asked.

"Regina…"

"Wait, don't…" but before she could finish, Ruby had already pulled open the door.

Eyes wide as well, wet from either the rain or tears of her own, Regina stepped forward and her gaze swept around the darkened room, searching their faces. "Where's Emma?"

"Why hello to you too, your Majesty, or if you'd prefer Madame…"

"Miss Swan", the brunette said without a consideration for Ruby's humor or her words. "Where is she?"

No one answered. Turning to throw a glance at Snow, Ruby stepped back. "Um, she's somewhere inside…see, we were playing this game…and…" Regina lifted her hands, as if waving off the other woman's words. "Okay, okay fine then. What's the big rush anyway?"

"That's none of your business really", Regina replied in a clipped tone. "I asked a simple question, one that doesn't require the use of many brain cells."

"What the hell?" Ruby was clearly affected.

"Regina, what is it?" Snow asked, frowning deeply, worry consuming her. "Is something wrong?"

"Regina?" David asked. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing…has…happened", she said slowly, avoiding their eyes. "I just need to speak to your daughter."

"About?"

"If you wouldn't tell me where she is then I'll find her myself", the brunette said in a frustrated tone, fighting to breathe. Turning on the spot, her eyes roamed the apartment and leaving them all standing there, she ventured inside without waiting.

"She's in the broom closet next to the washroom hiding", Henry provided. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" he asked with wide eyes, "I saw her slipping inside."

"Thank you, Henry", Regina said softly, gazing at him just a little while longer. Reaching up to wipe her eyes, she walked forward and sought out the closet.

Silence elapsed after her departure and it was Snow who spoke first. "Okay, what the heck just happened?"

"I have no idea…"

"Why's Regina crying?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why is she crying?" David asked.

"Why's she asking to see Emma and she's crying?" Snow asked in addition.

Suddenly Ruby's eyes flew open and she gasped. "Oh…my…gods…"

"What is it?" and Snow stepped forward.

"Nothing", laughing it off nervously, Ruby smiled around, "nothing at all. It's…nothing…"

"Ruby…" David pressed on.

"Snow, I think you might want to sit down."

"Why?" wide eyes were focused on Ruby.

"You might also need a pillow or a cloth of some kind to absorb your tears of either joy or shock." Rubbing her hands together in glee, Ruby smiled widely as her eyes focused to the back of the apartment.

"No…" Snow said quietly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, noo…"

"Wait, is this why mom came back to this place, to find Regina?" Henry asked around, yet the only one who wasn't dumbstruck enough to answer him was Ruby.

"I think so kid."

"So that's why she dumped Walsh!"

"Who's Walsh?"

"No, no, no, no, noo. No, no, oh no, no…" Snow chanted, eyes distant.

"This dude who proposed to her. She kicked him to the curb. And now I know why."

"Ummp…" Snow choked, as she slowly sank into a chair, eyes wide. Rushing to her side, David knelt before her as Ruby smiled widely.

"Henry, why don't you show me how that video game works", she said, taking his arm and leading him to the chair.

* * *

Bracing herself, Regina sucked in air through her teeth as hands were wiped upon the front of her skirt. This hadn't been expected at all, this kind of scenario. It was rather strange. She found the door knob and pulled it open without hesitating. And as soon as she did, her eyes met the lighter shade within the shadows, a figure braced up against the interior wall, hands shielding a face as the hoarse sound of sobs could be heard. Gasping as the whip of wind caught her, eyes fluttering open immediately, Emma blinked fast as she considered the intruder.

"Regina…" she whispered.

Heart racing in her chest, they both stared at each other, lips parted as the rain began to lash unto the building. And as a streak of lightning illuminated the room just enough, Regina reached forward, taking Emma's right hand around the wrist.

"You shouldn't…" she breathed in as the distance closed between them and her chest heaved. "You shouldn't have come…back."

Speechless, Emma could only stare into those wide brown eyes that were filled with tears.

Somehow, she honestly wondered if this was an illusion of some sort, possibly the lightning playing with her imagination because the person standing in the shadows could only be a ghost. This couldn't be who she thought it was, and that was how bewildered her mind became, seconds ago completely losing hope in ever moving forward again. Her mind was mocking her, playing with these feelings, deceiving her.

Stepping back, she found herself pressed against the closet door as Regina stepped forward. "I don't know why you're…here but if you've come to…if you're about to tell me to leave you alone and to stay away from you then…" she swallowed, "I deserve it. I'm not going to…"

"Stay away from me", Regina said quickly, her eyes never leaving Emma.

"Okay."

"That stunt you pulled downstairs just now, I'd like you to forget that as well."

"So you came all the way upstairs just to tell me that?" Emma asked quietly, feeling her heart ache as the wind screamed through cracks and under doors. "You could have just walked away, stayed away yourself…"

"I came here to make sure that you understood my words clearly."

"Fine", Emma whispered, her eyes never wavering.

"I don't…I don't want you to ever speak of this again. And right now all I want is for you to keep distance between us."

Stepping away, Regina waited. But nothing was said afterwards and all that filled the silence was the rain, and everything else that nature provided. Holding her breath, a gaze was swept over the area around her, seeking out the back door. Without hesitating further, away she moved. Standing there whilst the seconds ticked by, whilst the door was pulled open, Emma suddenly realized something.

"You kissed me back", she said softly, just as Regina held the doorknob within her grasp, and the rain sprinkled inwards. It was a grand effect, one that presented quite a scene that could assist in the perfect beginning of a romance.

"What?"

"I might be slightly intoxicated, and I'll admit that but now I can clearly remember when I kissed you, you kissed me back, Regina."

"Dear, stop being demented as you already are from whatever you were consuming and keep my words in mind", gathering her coat around her, she ducked outside without waiting.

But Emma was suddenly filled with a passion, a need to believe in what she had felt, that moment when her kiss had been returned. The look in those brown eyes, captivated by desire even if it was deliberately concealed: the fact that she ventured upstairs, stepping closer. Her hand had been taken around the wrist, and she had been led out, reminded that her arrival back here wasn't such a good idea. Gathering up enough courage, she darted through the door, eyes narrowed as any kind of movement was sought out through the sheet of rain. And there she was, the heels of her boots clicking on the concrete steps a good way down already.

"Regina, wait…" she called but thunder rolled just as her words escaped. And it was then when she sped up after closing the door behind her.

But where had she gone off to so fast? Spying through the downpour, teeth chattering already, there Emma was standing in her mother's pajamas, no footwear like a complete idiot. Halfway down, she looked this way and that, trying to search for a hint of black hair and then her eyes found the escaping brunette. Quickly, steps were skipped, gripping the railings tightly and it wasn't long before there was just a foot between them. But apparently, Regina wasn't aware of being followed for as Emma reached out to snatch her arm, she gasped from fright. Turning around, almost losing balance upon the steps, Emma caught her around the waist. And as their eyes met, the blonde gripped the front of the other woman's trench coat as she walked her backwards.

"I told you to…" but she was silenced as her back was pressed against the hard concrete wall.

"I don't want to hear it."

Bold fingers trailed a path along soft skin, caressing that sensitive spot just under the brunette's ear as she fought to breathe. Head dancing from desire so thick already, knees already weak, she realized that this had to happen right here. And It wasn't any different for Regina who was trying desperately to conceal her true feelings.

"You're not a good liar", Emma whispered as hands reached down, taking a firm hold of the brunette's dampened thighs. And lifting her up, hips gingerly moved in a sensual rhythm, passion engulfing and creating a steamy setting already. Her fingers pressed into that soft stretch of skin between inner thighs, sending a bolt of heat between them. Hands pressed upon the fabric of a red jersey, fingernails digging into the lace of Emma's bra, Regina bit her lips seductively as a moan escaped. Then wrapping her legs snugly around the other woman's waist, a finely ironed skirt was bunched up as lips remained parted, dark eyes losing focus.

Completely losing control, Regina leant in, tasting Emma's jawline, tasting the rain that glistened on smooth skin, grazing her teeth along, already breathless. And when she felt a rough hand between her legs suddenly, a gasp escaped from within, eyes squeezed shut as fingers cupped her. But as much as her denial would succeed in showing from those fists that pressed against a shuddering chest, trying to create distance between them, Emma felt exactly what she suspected. Sliding a finger further upwards, she could feel Regina already wet and it wasn't the rain. No, it was so much more as the brunette roughly gripped her around the arm, trying to cease any further torment from a bold hand. But she was too weakened already and Emma remained focused, driven to fuck her without any delays.

Not one but two fingers, two fingers already wet from the rain that poured down between them entered her slowly. And the heels of knee high boots jammed together as those same fingers were kinked, a rough thumb already encircling that one sweet sensitive spot, awakening that raw sexual desire within that had been muffled for such a long time. Burying her face into the soft wet tendrils of blonde hair, the smell of jasmine and wild cherries, Regina wrapped her shaky arms around the other woman's neck as shock enveloped her. The rhythm was slow, teasingly slow and fucking deep, the thrusts cutting her breath as her vision swam. Eyes wide, she was completely aware of the way those barriers were collapsing by their connection, the way their hips grinded against each other in the pouring rain. And as her toes pointed in those sexy leather boots from pleasure, she clutched a handful of Emma's wet hair, forcing their eyes to meet as they stared in bewilderment at each other.

Emerald eyes stared back, searching and when she couldn't hold back any longer, Emma went in for the kiss, tasting then pulling back as Regina moaned from the continued thrusts that were dizzying her mind. She wanted to taste her, wanted everything, and so much more, that's why the next kiss was initiated quickly enough, their tongues moving together as coffee and lipstick were tasted, the sweetness of lip balm and the smell of apples.

Emma couldn't believe how Regina was reacting to every touch, melting against her body, soft thighs gripping harder as she herself fought to breath, becoming completely turned on by all of it. Fingernails dug into Emma's shoulder as she still continued to fight her feelings, the way her body was responding. And as rainwater drained through their hair, wetting their skin and chilling them with ecstasy, Emma felt Regina's face nuzzled just under her left ear. As lips were grazed along her neck, warm breath that came in quick pants followed as she was bitten. Fingers already slick, it was Emma's turn to gasp as a hand fumbled between them, and when she was touched through the fabric of her jeans, passion was ignited even further.

It was her turn to reach in, to capture a dangling apple shaped earring as she chewed softly, sucking on an earlobe as Regina mewled. Her fingers kept pressing into Emma's jersey, matching their rhythm as she tried to slip a hand into the blonde's pants. But her attempt was unsuccessful as she completely lost control now, nearing the end so dangerously.

"Emma…" she choked, "I want –" and a gasp escaped from parted lips as her head was thrown back. "We can't…this is…iss...stop –"

"I know that you want it." And she forcefully slid three fingers in this time as the brunette choked from the intensity of it all. She was so tight from the years that had passed after the huntsman, so closed up as fingers stretched her painfully. But the sharp ache was quite enticing as she pushed herself forward, driving the full length of slick fingers within her.

Emma gradually quickened her pace, choosing to reach in as teeth grazed across smooth skin, biting, chewing as the brunette hoarsely purred. Her tongue flicked upon heated skin, pores excited as she crossed her fingers deep within the woman clutching unto her. And that was all it took for Regina to choke out a scream as the she felt the sharpness of pain, the need to ride out the ache that tantalized her. Then just as the rain came down in sheets, stinging their skin, Regina couldn't hold back anymore even though her hands clawed Emma's jersey. And as she came hard, that hand that was sandwiched between them both felt the way she trembled, all of it. She stopped breathing, eyes wide as pleasure rode its course, down her legs, driving her to the weakest point possible. Moaning over and over again to match the pulsating waves that broke her down completely, fists were unclenched just for a moment as she was hugged, her body convulsing hard.

They kissed slowly afterwards as Emma caressed between soft legs, massaging the brunette with her fingers as the orgasms still rippled on. She could feel all of it, the way Regina moved against her, the way she kept coming hard over and over again as eyes were squeezed shut. And she was so wet as a shaky hand squeezed between her legs, that ache that threatened to explode from a simple touch. There was silence between the two of them, eyes never meeting as they both held unto each other, shivering from the intensity of the moment. And just when Regina believed that it was all over, her mouth was captured in a kiss so deep that she completely lost herself. She couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on anything else, couldn't breathe, and couldn't ignore the racing of her heart.

It was over already. Not for Emma. Still her fingers continued their torment, working already as this time, there was no entry but a mere massage, a rough one. And gasping, eyes wide open, Regina stared at her as a hand was wrapped around the blonde's neck, their hips jerking in rhythm. This time, she honestly believed that a moment like this had never been felt before. Nearing the edge again, moans couldn't suffice now as she came harder than before, convulsing, shaking within Emma's grasp. And she muffled the brunette's hoarse screams with a deep kiss, welcoming the warmth between them as the other woman squirmed in her arms from the intense bolts of pleasure

The rain drowned away her small screams and she pressed palms upon Emma's heaving chest, trying to push her away because it was too much, so much, so intense and so mind blowing. It was all so pleasurable that everything ached as the thickness of desire enveloped her. But as she was completely lost in her passion, Emma's hand took on a firmer grip, and she began to quicken her caressing, her teasing, nimbly biting Regina's bottom lip. And throwing her head back, eyes closed as she balled her fists, squeezing the soaked fabric of Emma's shirt between her fingers, both of them tried to muffle their screams, burying their face into each other's tangled hair as they came in unison. It was overwhelming, dizzying and weakening as they both gasped for air, lips dry, shaking uncontrollably as every ounce of energy was used to prevent the other from falling.

None of them spoke for a long time afterwards as Emma just hugged the other woman, nuzzling her face into dark hair. And Regina just stayed there without moving, her chest still heaving as she held on without letting go. She never could let go. Everything suddenly felt so right, so safe and so complete. But it was so surprising because as soon as they stopped, it ceased to rain. However, they were already soaked through and through as Emma gently pressed a kiss unto parted lips. Eyes fluttering open, the brunette just gazed into emerald eyes for a very long time and when she was certain of the blood returning back to her legs once more, the heels of her boots clicked upon the concrete as she stood up. Still a bit weak, legs parted, Emma rested a hand softly between Regina's thighs, gently caressing her as she eyed the brunette biting her bottom lip, moving upon her hand.

"How can you be so turned on, reacting the way you did if you're not into me?" Emma asked softly. "You came…" but she was silenced as two fingers were pressed upon her lips. Regina's expression was as cute as ever as she smiled.

"Shhh…"

"You still kept fighting me", Emma said, her words muffled, "pushing me away."

There was silence as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Are you still straight?" eyes narrowed, she searched the brunette's gaze.

"Yes."

"I can tell when you're lying, remember? And with you Regina, I always know when you're lying to me." Emma gently caressed lips that were stained red, lipstick smudged, her thumb sensually massaging a mouth that was so tempting to kiss.

"I wasn't lying", the brunette said. "That's just quite a stupid question to ask me."

"Right…"

"I'm not into women."

"Still denying it then?"

"I'm not lying", Regina said hoarsely, her fingers catching Emma's face, "There's only…you." And she pressed a kiss unto Emma's lips, "Miss Swan…"

"I pretty much gave you a wakeup call just now then", Emma stated.

"Yes, multiple times." Shivering from the recollection of it all, she unconsciously lowered a hand to feel between her legs. And emerald eyes focused on the movement as the brunette gently caressed herself whilst sucking in air, eyes fluttering close. "Mmmmm…Emma…"

"You really enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"There's so much more I can do to you…"

"You tease."

They both smiled at each other. "A woman of few words, you are, your Majesty."

"I am."

"Anything else you'd like to say to me as we're both here pressed against each other like this?" Emma asked, moving her body closer as Regina's lips parted, eyes searching emerald ones.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Finally she admits it. Anything else?"

"I'm new to this", she said quietly, "being with another woman. And I can tell that this wasn't your first time."

"Well…" Emma shrugged, "Boston and New York were darker, dangerous and exciting at times."

"Commitments?"

"None."

"I'd like to take things slow", Regina said, "because there are many things that we'll have to deal with, things that I'm sure you're aware of."

"That's why you said you couldn't do this?"

"That and the fact that I've just managed to work out some differences with your parents. Now based on your bold moves to unhinge me, we're about to venture into murky waters because your mother will not accept this at all."

"I think I'm old enough to decide what's best for me or not."

"But are you willing to accept the fact that you're in love with the woman everyone has known to be the evil Queen, the woman who everyone still hates?"

"Listen", Emma said, capturing Regina's face between her fingers as she leant in closer, "I don't give a damn about what they think about you, I never did because to them you're someone else. But to me you're just perfect…"

"I have many flaws, Emma."

"Even with your flaws, you're perfect and that's why I love you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you in love with me?" Regina asked softly, her eyes watering. "Aren't you in love with Neal, or Hook? They're the ones who have always captured your attention, not me."

"Regina…" Emma said.

"Snow told me how you admitted that you loved Neal still in the Echo cave in Neverland. I saw you kiss Hook too. I saw you, Emma and that's why I told you that I can't do this because you never put me first."

"I always put you first apart from Henry."

"I'm referring to us being more than friends", she said.

"That's because I never thought you felt the same way about me, Regina."

"Even if you thought that, you were willing to run after Neal, swooning after Hook…"

"It doesn't matter anymore because I'm not in love with any of them. I just cared enough about Neal to go after him, to find him and make sure he was okay. But it doesn't mean that I'm in love with him as much as I'm in love with you."

"So when we said our goodbyes at the town line, when you walked away from me, in that moment you realized that you loved me?"

"Yeah, I always knew but I knew more then, especially when you told me that you'd have to let go of the thing you loved most. You kept looking at me, not at Henry and I wanted to know if it was both of us. But I just thought that maybe it was too good to be true because there I was suddenly realizing how much I loved you and you just told me to leave."

"Because you had to."

"I know, but still."

"I cried because you left."

"But you said…" Emma's eyes were wide as they stung with tears. "You said you cried because of Henry."

"And you too…"

"So does that mean that you…"

"I was in love with you even before then? Yes, I was. But as any woman in my position would do, I denied it, choosing to find any excuse to hate you because of how you make me feel."

"Do you still hate me now?" Emma asked softly.

"If I still hated you, dear, then you wouldn't have managed to do what you just did to me without being severely hurt."

"So you wanted me to…"

"I knew you'd come after me."

"You came out tonight to find me, didn't you?" And when Regina didn't answer, Emma smiled. "You wanted me to come back."

"I'm so cold", the brunette said suddenly, hugging herself.

"Here", and Emma gently wrapped her arms around Regina's slim figure as she shuddered, "can't our magic do something strong enough to make us warm?"

Taking Emma's hands, Regina frowned. "Maybe if you kiss me again then something will happen. But wait…" and she pressed her fingers on the blonde's lips, "can you take me somewhere else?"

Feeling the key to the room at Granny's Inn buried deep within her pockets, Emma smiled. "Hell yeah…if that's what you want…"

"I want you to make love to me completely without there being any fear on my part that I will become so weak, and I'll fall on my ass", Regina stated.

"Sounds fair enough…"

"No clothes…"

"She wants to see me all of me, how straight is that?" Emma smiled. Regina's face remained serious.

"I believe that's mostly on your end because I'm sure that you wish to make love to me whilst I have nothing on."

Emma swallowed hard. "You're doing that purposely…"

"What?" expression innocent as ever, brown eyes remained focused.

"There's something different about you, like you're not your usual self."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like you're calmer and there's no sass and it's like you're not…Plus you're just kind of soft spoken now, you're not biting back, or yelling at me."

"Yes, I'm…" waving her hands over herself, she smiled, "I'm trying to breathe more in intense situations, mostly when it concerns you because I've realized from the last time we said our goodbyes that our relationship has changed drastically."

"Not once tonight did you yell at me even though you had every right to", Emma said frowning. "But I did make you scream several times…" and she smiled in a flash.

"You did, quite easily in fact." Regina sighed as if bored. "I'm losing my patience. So before I start yelling at you, can we please move to a much more suitable location?"

"Gladly", Emma said, and Regina gasped as she was swept off her feet and scooped into sturdy arms. "But can you use your magic to get me some shoes on my feet? I can't walk all the freak way bare feet."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette snapped her fingers. And as Emma's knee high boots were felt snugly on her feet, she sighed. Then they disappeared into the dark night, never looking back.

* * *

Just as Snow walked to the blinds, reaching out to pull them open just to check the street below, what she saw made her hold her breath. It wasn't the fact that the place was pitch black. It was the sight of seeing a flash of red, the outline of a woman moving through the night as she carried someone in her arms. And with her eyes wide, Snow gasped. Stepping back slowly, she blinked fast, swallowing hard as she felt David behind her.

"What is it, Snow?"

"She…"

Following her eyes, David saw exactly what had stirred up the alarming reaction in his wife. "Is that…"

"She stole her away from us once and she's done it again", Snow said softly. "Regina…just…cannot…stop…"

"Well think about it this way", David said, feeling quite calm about the situation, "she once hated our guts, but we managed to bring into this world, a woman she clearly loves. So we've proven to her that good things do happen from our side."

"They're lesbians."

"So what, Snow? We're not supposed to be the ones passing judgment because it all narrows down to love."

"Are you going to accept that?" Snow asked, turning her eyes to look at him. "Are you going to just let that happen without having a say?"

"I think thus far, Emma has proven to both of us that she's more than capable enough to make her own decisions. And if she chooses…Regina…then so be it."

"My daughter is in love with the…"

"She's writing her own fairytale: the daughter of Snow White falls in love with the Evil Queen."

"Okay", and Snow didn't say anything else.

"So you're not going to fight this?"

"No, maybe internally but if you're okay with this then I am as well."

"Really?" David asked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that", Snow said calmly. "Besides, it's not like Regina can get her pregnant or anything."

"That's…true…"

"Well they both have magic and anything's possible with magic", Ruby said from behind them. "So I wouldn't put that away just yet."

"But how would that happen if there's no…"

"Full contact, Snow, gosh you're so naïve", and Ruby rubbed Henry's head as he slept on the chair beside her.

"What's full contact?" Snow asked, frowning.

"FULL contact…"

Snow's eyes widened. "Oh…oh my…"

"It doesn't take much to get to that point, because when the clothes come off, especially in THIS weather, it's highly possible that there WILL be full contact."

"No", Snow choked, eyes wide. "No, no, no, noo. Oh noo."

And David smiled widely as he watched his wife swell with shock.

Xx


	2. The Replacement

_**Entry Two**_

**Title:**** The Replacement**

**Genre:**** Humor, Erotic, Romance, Angst**

**Summary:**** After Emma has just dumped Hook, he arrives at the Carnival with Regina. But then sparks suddenly fly between the two women as they share not one but two rides together. What happens when one cannot conceal her dying crush from the other anymore? **

**Timeline:**** Somewhere suitable in Season 4**

* * *

**Excerpt:**

"_I wonder where this leads."_

"_To a point where I can finally kiss you", she muttered, her voice barely audible as the leaves rustled around us in the pale moonlight._

"_What?" I asked, eyes widening._

"_Nothing."_

"_No, you said something", I pressed on._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Regina, what did you –"_

"_You're never ever listening or looking at me", she said suddenly, turning my way. And I held my breath as those pretty eyes welled up with tears. "Where does your mind go when I'm right there in front of you?"_

_I couldn't say a word, completely tossed off track as she waited._

* * *

Xx

First of all, Killian and I, that's history, written down probably to continue the laments of my fairytale, but stored away nevertheless, never to be heard of again. And it's simple really, why things came crashing to the ground. It's the number one reason why most sorry ass boyfriends are dumped in the first place. The truth to be told is, he just didn't understand the meaning of taking things slow, eventually moving into a much more committed relationship, giving things a little more time.

I had just lost Neal, and when we started dating, the whole idea was for me to give him a chance because something was felt there. Wasn't sure what it was exactly, but a kiss seemed to spark a small amount of feelings, or maybe the problem is that I thought we had more going on. I thought that he was a damn good kisser, knew how to rock my world in bed. Yet, something was always missing. It's like I could feel that he wasn't the right one. And that's why I wanted to take things at a reasonable pace before rushing into the steamy phase. But no, he wanted to jump into bed every five minutes, roll over in pleasure and call it a romantic commitment.

That's the kind of behavior I couldn't understand. How is it that men wanted to move from a kiss to bed in one go, completely forgetting the part where we're supposed to talk, at least develop something between us that could work, that could progress. Apparently there weren't any decent guys like Neal left in the world for me discover. So here I am, hoping that someone will come along who would do me the honors of having a completely different view on the topic of love.

Love…what the hell IS love? I'm quite aware of a mother's love, the love I have for my parents, my freedom, red leather jacket, yellow bug and a particular pair of brown leather boots. But what about the instance of falling in love… Am I allowed a second chance? Will that feeling I had with Neal ever happen again and if it does happen, will the intensity be quite different or nothing compared to the first experience?

"Mom, stop sulking", Henry said, eyes moving away from his phone.

"What? I'm not", I defensively stated.

"Yeah, you are. Just focus on tonight instead of dwelling in the past."

"Kid, I'm not dwelling in the past."

"It's Hook, isn't it?"

"I…" tried to appear unfazed, "noo…" a shrug was offered, hands folded.

"It's Hook. There's always another chance, mom." My son was giving me relationship advice. "I believe that there isn't just one true love for someone in our world, probably in the Fairy Tales but not here. So don't believe as if things have come to an end."

"Oh…kay", I said.

"There's someone else."

"Right." The line moved up and so did we, my posture not entirely stiff but relaxed as ever, shoulders hunched.

In addition to all of the specific things mentioned above, I must tell you now that I absolutely love Carnivals. The smell of freshly made popcorn, that buttery smell intermingled with sweet syrup. An abundance of hotdogs with extra toppings, fuzzy cotton candy wrapped around sticks, the laughter of people, dancing lights around Carousels and bumper car rides. I loved that kind of entertainment, remembering when I was still in the orphanage and the Nuns would line up the well behaved kids to sample a slice of excitement every year. And since I was one of the eldest girls, I'd always get a chance to tag along just to keep an extra pair of eyes on the little ones. That's all, another mature one to walk around and keep a look out as everyone else got to hop into the rides whilst I had to wait outside like a guard.

But that's exactly how I felt now, useless and completely out of place as Henry and I stood by the wrought iron gates in the line to buy our tickets. I knew that the minute we passed the ticket booth, he'd rush off to meet his buddies somewhere. That was predictable, the need to socialize, mingle, instead of hanging out with your boring mom. To be honest, why was I even here to begin with? I remembered him telling me that he was coming tonight, and barely hinting to me that I could come along. Taking the invitation as a comforting one, I accepted, believing that there was nothing better to do on a Friday night and I'd find some fun somewhere else. Now he was already texting away on his mobile, probably group messaging Gracie and everyone else in walking distance.

I took some time in the meantime to examine the rides splayed out across the expansive ground just on the outskirts of Storybrooke. Just around the compound, the forest began as trees swayed from the windy night, the full moon casting an eerie light around the scenery as leaves rustled just under the lively chatter and sounds coming from within the festivities. Not a thought crossed my mind about danger lurking somewhere in the shadows because things had been turned down a bit since the whole Zelena dilemma, then Elsa was brushed under the mat. No literally. But still, my eyes scanned the sea of faces as I tried to sense some kind of bad vibe from the gathering, as if I was even that lucky to have a second superpower.

So there I was, thumbs hooked into the front pockets of my jeans as Henry stepped up to the booth. And as Ruby's cheerful face greeted us from the small window, I wasn't even surprised. Lips painted red, glossed over perfectly, her shiny red nails glinted beneath the small light under the shed as she tore off two tickets and collected the money.

"Here to babysit or jump into a few rides?"

"If I can manage both", I said smiling, "I see you're occupied."

"Well so it goes, always wanting a nice face to appear at a public window." A smile was offered immediately. "I had no complaints."

"Of course not."

"Hey…" eyes suddenly turning serious, she leant forward to check behind me. I did so myself, noticing that I was last in line. "I guess I just have to tell you first. Hook's in there."

"He is?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe who's his flashy date tonight."

"I couldn't care less", I mumbled as Henry moved off, eyes already darting about. "If he wants to start with someone else, then I wish that person the best of luck."

"But Emma, make a wild guess", she said in a hushed tone.

"Someone who's desperate, that much is clear. Good to know that I dumped his ass about a month ago and he's already making progress."

"Fuck! Just guess who it is!" she exclaimed, and I jumped from her outburst. "Or I'll have to tell you anyway."

"I don't want to know who it is!"

"Trust me, you'll want to prepare yourself for this kind of fuckery."

"Moving on with my life", and I took a step forward, sighing. "I'll be sure to congratulate him when our paths cross."

"I don't think that you'll want to do that…"

"Look, I don't give a toss about Killian, okay?"

"Fine then", she said, holding up her hands defensively, "suit yourself, but don't come rushing to me when you find him sucking his date's face."

Five minutes later I was trying to throw red plastic hoops around one of three wooden poles lined up within a square space. Maybe my aim was affected by my sudden mood, because I knew to myself that my skill at throwing even a dart was precise. The target was missed within sixteen tries so I just gave up, hanging around to witness Archie give it a go as Whale guffawed from where I stood. This was Killian's fault, overwhelming my mind as I still wondered how in the world we ended up losing everything like that. We had a good thing going from the start, until he revealed his rugged side, flashing me that disgusting way of wanting it ALL that most Pirates have. And now I wasn't focused at all.

"Stop it, geez", I said to Whale as Archie missed his fourteenth try, "you're not helping."

"I made a bet", Whale said, turning his eyes to me, "we made a bet that I'd be the first one to win a prize tonight. And whoever wins one for Tinkerbell, well that's something to compete for."

"Tinkerbell?" I asked, my gaze resting upon the feisty blonde as she waited on a chocolate cone. Dressed in a green frilly blouse with black jeans, she appeared quite pretty enough to have these two drooling over her. Come to think of it, this had been going on for a while now and my bets were all on Archie for winning this one out because Whale just couldn't get it into his head that some women preferred not to talk about brain matter in a social setting.

As Archie threw all his chances away, the trio moved unto a next booth whilst I leant against a post attached to the cotton candy booth. Even before I could contemplate on which ride to try first, Killian stepped into my line of sight. Wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans, he appeared really dashing. And as his perfume drifted into my personal space, I suddenly moved from being captivated by his presence to disgusted from the memories of him talking about sex.

"So apparently you find it necessary to show your face at every public activity", I remarked. My expression remained stolid, never returning his smile.

"Well there's no crime in that, my love."

"I'm not your…love, so don't call me that. Emma…" I said dryly, "is all I'll answer to where you're concerned."

"Why the hostility, Swan?" he tried to appear taken aback by my mood. "We parted on good terms, didn't we?"

"With the amount of text messages and calls I've received from you, I can either attach one of two things to that sort of behavior", I stated, pushing myself away from the wall, "either you're now learning to use a cellphone, or you're so close…" two fingers were held up, inches apart, "from me filing a restraining order against you."

"A restraining order?" he asked, eyes wide. "That's ridiculous."

"It's harassment."

"It was just me trying to explain myself."

"That's the last thing I need from you."

"Swan –"

"When I said that it's over, I meant it."

"I'm not here to offer up myself as a fool", he said, pushing money across the counter to the man who offered him two cotton candies on sticks, red and green. "In fact, you might be surprised to hear that I've moved on."

"Oh so I've heard", I returned sarcastically, folding my arms. "With who exactly? Obviously a hooker, or someone who's dying to have their relationship filled with sleepless nights involving sex and more sex."

"Is your opinion on me still the same then?"

"I don't see how I could think otherwise. All you wanted to do is to cut the talk and skip to the part where we…" he turned his eyes away, smiling in disbelief, "…lived our lives in bed."

"Most women these days adore such a kind of relationship."

"Not me."

"So says the woman who kissed me ever so passionately, only coming up for air when more than fifteen minutes elapsed."

"I was being forced", I declared.

"Forced?"

"Yup, you heard me."

"Swan, I'm leaving now." Eyes turned away, he appeared to be searching for someone.

"Back to your date? I'm so sorry for whoever she is. Poor woman."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Careful love, the unexpected happens around every turn in life."

"I felt the same way when I met your sorry ass", I mumbled.

"Wonder where my date has run off to", he said, eyes searching the crowd.

"Probably found her senses and decided that this is the right time to escape."

"Very funny, Swan", he said, turning to smile at me.

"I can just imagine the type of person that would ever give you a –"

"Killian", a voice said from behind me and it's like my senses were pinched, a dull recollection from the familiarity of that voice.

"Ah there she is!"

Turning around instantly, my eyes widened as they were fixated upon no other than… "Regina?"

Dressed in a lime green, armless blouse with a wide bottom, a pair of well fitted black jeans, knee high black leather boots, she considered me with those intense brown eyes of hers. From the way my eyes lingered on the fact that she was in…jeans…roaming the material hugging her slight hips and legs. Honestly, I couldn't begin to describe how I felt in that moment as we both gazed at each other in silence. Whilst she stood there with her eyes widening from being discovered obviously, her secretive date revealed, I on the other hand could only offer a shocked expression.

"Emma…"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh don't act all surprised –"

"Him?" I asked, interrupting Hook as he stepped in between us. "You're here…on a date…with him?"

She appeared speechless for a few seconds as her eyes searched mine. And then as if suddenly resuming access to her sass deposit, she started on me. I was well prepared for it though.

"I can date whomever I please."

"He's my ex!"

"That didn't stop you even where Graham was concerned, did it?"

"This is different!"

"This is none of your business!"

"It's my business because seriously, I'm worrying about you now. Like really, truly worry about you."

"Oh spare me the bullshit", she said incredulously, "I really don't need your approval on my dating life."

"Well you should take my advice since I've been there and done that", I said, waving a hand over Hook.

"Hey!" he said defensively.

"Why do you try to break up every chance I have at being somewhat happy?"

"First of all, that's never intentional and I don't do it on purpose", I said defensively.

"Oh is that going to be your excuse as you try to ruin every relationship I try to have?"

"He's not the right guy for you!" I found myself saying even before thinking it through properly. Where did that one come from, Emma? Like really?

Regina rolled her eyes. "Go dizzy yourself on the Carousel, Miss Swan", she returned as I stood there trying to attach some meaning to the last thing I said to her.

As I watched her hand move closer to his, entwining their fingers together, there was this dying urge in me to rush forward and push him away. I know that it sounds maddening, funny too but she's making the biggest mistake of her life here. Over the past three years, more than that to be exact, even though I would never set about to do it, one of my priorities was to keep her on the right path. It's not that she's incapable of staying on track when it comes to the thin line between dark and good magic. But there's always this ache within me to keep an eye out for her, even though she's a couple years older than me, and way more mature than I am.

To be honest, I find that sometimes she's just a big baby. The woman has a Hello Kitty purse inside her posh handbag. She also owns a pair of fluffy bunny bedroom slippers, a pink nightgown patterned with paw prints and her marathon nights consist of shows like Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Glee and Scooby Doo. Now she's dating a man that only wants to unzip her black jeans whilst his hand accidentally finds its way inside…oh fuck. What am I doing?

Immediately I began to walk away from the booth, the sharp sweet smell already burning my nose. Something was happening, something that's not nice and not quite easy to explain. My back was bent as fingers snatched up a cube of ice from a red barrel. Holding it between my fingers, I tried to jolt some senses back into my scandalous mind. It's maddening, really, isn't it? In a flash, just like that? Am I seriously venturing into those kind of thoughts? Sure she's attractive. And I'm ashamed to admit it but I'll say it once and that's all. I really think that Regina is…well…she's gorgeous. That's it. Nothing else, she's just simply that, as is Sandra Bullock, but she's…more…than…Sandra…She's…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

"I need ice cream", I said quickly as my eyes scanned the crowd, trying to locate a silly sign that spelt out two incredible words.

There it was. Just next to the Carousel, I spotted the dangling letters attached to a yellow board as Granny happily scooped up ice cream, placing them neatly unto cone cups.

"Emma!" she exclaimed when I was spotted, "you're here."

"Yup", I said, still a million miles away. Somehow the purple ice cream within a bowl behind the glass reminded me of a purple haze of magic and I swallowed hard.

"So what flavors are you interested in?"

"Vanilla", I said robotically, eyes still focused on the purple swirl of sweetness.

She waited a few seconds. "Just vanilla?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try the purple which is grape or this one here", she said pointing with the spoon, "…which is apple."

My eyes widened. Apple. I took one step backwards, freezing up. "Oh no."

"Is everything okay, Emma?"

Shaking my head, I forced out a laugh and shrugged, "I was just thinking about something. I'll have…the yellow and green ones, thanks."

After paying up, I sought out a bench and sat down stiffly whilst my entire focus was on the cup before me. To freeze one's mind from just simply eating ice cream: that was achieved within fifteen minutes of sitting in one attitude. And as I licked the spoon, my tongue feeling like cotton wool, my mind decided through its frozen state that I should really try a ride on the Carousel aka Merry Go Round, aka Horse Spin, whatever.

So there I was about to pay up when I spotted a flash of green just to my immediate right. And as her hoarse laughter ensued, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, I held my breath. The bastard. He had no right to take advantage of her like that. Tonight, his intentions would be already decided, his plans already lined up as that dirty mind mapped out the moves he'd make from here to her place. Then he'd appropriately position himself so close to her for a kiss, snatching it with a blush as he would appear clumsy. Next they would stumble to her car, high on whatever as he'd start the foreplay in the front seat, taking off her green blouse with expertise, quick fingers moving in until her…

"What the hell!" I said to myself, scowling. And a small child standing next to me upturned her face, appearing suddenly frightened. "Oh no, I'm sorry", I said but she darted off even before I could finish.

"Mom!" Spinning around, I almost lost my balance as Henry came walking towards me, Gracie in tow.

"Geez", I mumbled, a hand pressed to my forehead, eyes fluttering close, "don't…ever…do that again."

"Sorry", he said, a smile on his face as I considered him once more. "Just came to ask you if you saw who's dating Hook now."

"I saw."

"Can you believe it though?"

"Yeah…"

"Regina…dating…Hook…your ex…"

"Henry", I said, scowling at him, "don't rub it in."

"I don't think that it's any accomplishment really, I mean, for her", he said as Gracie smiled weakly at me. "Besides, he's not the right one for her."

"That's what I told her", I said, clinging unto the belief that at least he thought the same thing as I did. "But no, she takes everything as an offensive gesture."

"To be honest, she needs a male version of you." Someone pressed the mute button for several seconds.

"What?" I asked, suddenly losing control over my lungs, eyes widening at him.

"Regina needs a male version of you to date, to fall in love with. She needs someone like you to keep her under control, because everyone around her knows that you're the only one apart from me who truly understands her, believes in her and above all, we both care for her."

I said nothing, nothing at all.

"Agree or disagree?"

I mumbled something that didn't even make sense to me.

"She agrees", he said to Gracie, smiling. "The two of you should just hook up and get it over with."

"Why would you –"

"We're heading off now", he said quickly, and turning away, his steps led him towards the line near the Carousel.

I watched as he exchanged words with Regina and a hug was offered. Then suddenly they were both looking in my direction as he said something more to her. And when our eyes met, she simply kept on looking at me as he spoke, just…looking at me without any hateful glares, any judgmental scrutiny. Holding my breath as people moved past me, I held her gaze, never looking away as suddenly, the commotion around me took on a slow pace. The way her hair slightly danced in the cool night wind, those deep brown eyes…It's like everything was beginning to fade out and just as I could only hear the sound of my heart racing within my chest, a group of kids rushed past in front of me. And my focus was disrupted, dragging me back unto the ground as I became confused, feeling quite off.

Without looking back, I turned on my heels and headed off in another direction, in desperate need to find the closest washroom. When the facility was found, a small hut with two stalls inside, I stepped in just as Ruby was rinsing her hands under the faucet.

"Geez, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" she remarked, "pulling a tissue down from the holder, eyes focused on me.

Without replying, I turned on the faucet, hands cupped underneath as cool water came rushing out. Then when enough was captured, with my head bent low, I splashed all upon my face, never giving a shit about my hair that strayed to the front.

"Hook?" she asked softly.

"Don't want to talk about it", I mumbled through a splash of water.

"Look, if it makes you feel any different, that's her choice, not yours and she's got to be aware of his type. So if it's a roll in the hay she wants, then that shouldn't worry you."

Seconds went by as I kept throwing water upon my face, eyes wide open as they stung from the intrusion. Really, what was I trying to do, to give myself a wakeup call? This was ridiculous, completely absurd and totally uncalled for, this sudden rush out of nowhere.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" she asked from beside me.

Standing up, I blindly snatched two tissues as my eyes felt stiff. "Maybe…"

"Emma, pull yourself together for goodness sakes. This isn't the end of the world and Hook surely isn't worth your time."

"It's not Hook", I said without even thinking.

"What's brought this on then?"

"Definitely NOT Hook."

"If it isn't Hook then who else can it be?"

"Look, it's none of your business", I said a little too harshly in her face. And as she appeared bruised by my tone, I sighed. "Shit, sorry. I'm sorry."

"Just trying to chip in as a friend, Emma…"

"I know, but it's really…complicated and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine by me, just as long as you don't try to drown yourself again."

"I wouldn't", I said as she stepped away from the sink, the heels of her shoes clicking upon the granite.

"You know where to find me then."

"Thanks", I replied, dabbing at my face as the door was pulled inwards.

Brilliant, really. How amazing was this? Was this even serious because to me this sudden turn of events was quite laughable! Surely I must be mistaken to even believe that my brain was processing this correctly. But it wasn't only my mind that was dwelling on all of this but my heart just couldn't stop racing inside my chest. And I was finding it harder to breath as the night progressed, even though there was plenty air around me.

"Wake up", I said to myself in the mirror. "Just wake up, you're dreaming. Wake up."

Stepping away from the sink, I strode towards the door and pulled it open as someone pushed inwards. And just as my boot took a step forward, in she came at the same time, our paths both blocked by each other. My eyes stung from the sharpness of her green blouse as a gasp escaped from either of us. And we were so close to each other suddenly that I could feel her breath on my face, driving me completely insane as my mind overloaded. It was then when I tried to move to the right as she did the same, our eyes never leaving each other. And I tried stepping to the left, then the right again as my heart began to beat so fast in my chest.

Her perfume immediately intoxicated me, sending my feelings into a spin as I kept my eyes locked on brown ones. Both of us ceasing to dance on the spot, I felt her fingers wrap around my right arm as she inhaled sharply through parted lips, me doing the same in return. The contact, this sudden move to touch me had such an effect like no other that at first, I had no idea what the hell was happening. And I believe that when my mind began to fixate a meaning to my feelings, at once I suddenly sensed that there was this look within her eyes that briefly gave away more than she bargained for.

Perhaps I was imagining it all. Maybe this was just a stupid fuck up. But one thing was certain, I was completely affected by her, suddenly dizzied by the one woman who was merely an acquaintance to me, someone who had been around for a long time now. Never before had I even attached any kind of feeling like this to our casual relationship because there wasn't any reason to ascertain anything serious to this.

"Emma, I –"

Without even waiting on her to finish that sentence, I stepped around and out the door, knowing well enough that she turned back to watch me go. My footsteps didn't stop until I was behind a booth, away from everyone. And it's then when my back hit the canvas behind me and I stared into the forest, mind so confused that fear gripped me within seconds. Was it possible that I was suddenly falling in love with no other than Regina Mills? No, that's impossible! But the things that had happened this evening: she suddenly showing up with Killian, asking me why I had to disrupt her relationships. And Henry's sudden declaration that we should…just…hook up, no pun intended.

"There you are!" Jumping on the spot, I spun around, eyes wide and stared at Henry. Brandishing three tickets in the space between us, his eyes lit up. "Ruby just snatched these for us."

"What?"

"Aw come on, she knows the guy who's looking after the Ferris Wheel so…"

"I don't want…"

"Mom, come on!" he urged me, eyes suddenly appearing gloomy, "Gracie and I will pair up and you'll find another empty seat. It's gonna be fun."

Sighing, I looked away. "I don't feel like jumping into any rides now, kid. Kind of feeling weird."

"You've ridden the Ferris Wheel before, remember?" he asked, "New York…"

In fact, I had ridden it several times before that, but what the hell. That wasn't the point. The point is that I just didn't want to hop into a ride, especially in the shape of a wheel right now, especially how my heart was galloping still. Suppose I got some sort of a panic attack up there, starting to choke on being high up? But then again, I didn't want to disappoint Henry, me complaining at the beginning that I'd be left alone whilst he ran off with his friends. Now the poor kid was urging me on to have some fun and my only wish was to be left alone. To do what exactly, dwell on these thoughts, and confusing feelings any longer? Hell no! The sooner I found a distracting source, the better.

"Let's go", I said, stepping forward, taking a ticket between my fingers.

"Awesome", he replied, eyes shining and away we walked, through laughing people, the smell of hotdogs, glitter strewn across the grass and the repeated sound of tunes attached to rides here and there.

There wasn't a line when we arrived at the wheel, a tall man dressed in overalls with spiky blonde hair at the gate. Wasn't quite Ruby's type, but then again, had she a type to begin with? His smile was warming, overalls embroidered with a yellow sun and a crescent moon. So maybe he was a healer or one of those people who tapped into the astronomical forces to gather a glimpse into the future. But all the same, right now his eyes widened when he noticed us coming, and very soon, large hands were gesturing us forward.

"Four seats left", he announced as Henry and Gracie ducked under into a chair, seating themselves just as the bar went down in front of them. Fastening the latches, the man turned to me.

"Right", I said quickly, walking through the gate and entering the next seat.

The red cushion felt soft beneath my butt, cool and mushy and as I sat there, a gush of nice cold wind rushed in as the trees swayed around us. Caressing my cheek and moving through my hair, it rushed off as if kissing everyone with a sense of relaxation for I immediately felt at ease. Calm and suddenly smiling, my eyes fluttered close as I realized that my heartbeat had slowed down, every sound dying away around me, coming to a standstill.

"One more", I heard the dude announce from behind me as my feet dangled just over the grass, still waiting.

"Mom", Henry said from in front of me, his compartment already off the ground, "you're stalling the ride." A smile was offered at me as Gracie smiled back too.

"Yes Aunt Emma, you're slowing us down." And they both giggled.

"Then shout out for someone to join the ride then", I said, shaking my head at them. "I'm alright here, just sitting whilst –"

It happened in a flash as my sentence was interrupted and in ducked a flash of green. Oh no, this was a delusion, just a freaking ghost. It wasn't but actually a real person and I held my breath. As brown eyes met mine, she reached up to tuck a few stray strands of dark hair behind her left ear. And the bar was pulled down in front of us, but I just couldn't move, finding that my legs had gone dead because there was a great need to escape. And so the ride began as she continued to look at me whilst my eyes were focused forward, my legs squeezed together as I tried hard to maintain some sort of composure. But this couldn't be happening, could it?

"Hey", breathless, from the corner of my eye, I detected how her chest heaved, fingers pressed into the fabric of her jeans.

I just couldn't help myself. "So your date bailed on you?"

"No he's off somewhere trying to win me a stuffed animal", I noticed that she was breathless, and somehow, she just couldn't stop looking at me.

"How cute", I managed, studying the whirling lights beneath us as we went backwards, up and further up.

"Oh don't sound so jealous", she declared after a few seconds had elapsed.

"What?" I turned to face her as we neared the top.

"From way up here, I really don't think that the air does anything to your sense of hearing, does it?"

"I couldn't care less who he chooses to date."

"Then why show such concern?"

"Because it's…you", I said slowly, discovering that there was a lump in my throat and I sounded like a frog.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" she asked.

"Of all the women he could date, he's actually trying to get something from you."

"I'm not that easy, Emma", she said, slightly offended.

"I…shit that sounded wrong. I didn't mean it that way."

"I have my standards and I don't just jump into bed with someone on the first date."

"No but that's what he wants."

"And I should listen to you because you're the ex."

"Yes", I said, putting emphasis in that one word as our eyes met and the ride began to descend. "I'm sorry for saying this but you've got to listen to me when I tell you that he isn't the right one for –"

"Fuck", she gasped out, eyes suddenly growing wide as saucers when we began to descend rapidly. And without even realizing what was occurring, from the corner of my eye I detected her moving closer as my right arm was snatched. "Oh God…" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut instantly as I was pulled closer. Face buried into my right side, I just…couldn't breathe as her warmth, the way she felt against me suddenly brought back those confusing feelings. But whilst they had been confusing a few minutes ago, now more sense was added to everything as by reflex, my left arm went around to take a hold of right shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I hate Ferris Wheels", she said softly, her lips moving upon my shirt sleeve as a tingle was sent through my arm.

"Then…why did you get on?"

"Because you did."

I couldn't speak, no really, it's true. Could anyone speak in a situation like this? Could you even breathe properly, think straight? Did she just state that her only wish had been to get unto this ride just because I had jumped on as well? Noo, I wasn't hearing correctly. She was holding on so tightly, head pressed unto my shoulder and as the compartment finally went down, I could feel her shudder against me. Whilst she did that, her body didn't feel so stiff as fingers that were wrapped around my arm squeezed once, twice. Still a bit out of this world, mind wise, Henry's eyes were suddenly fixated upon me as we began to go up again. And a wink was offered in my direction.

"Alright there…moms?" he shouted above the noise around us.

"Hey", Regina said, her voice wavering as she still clutched unto my arm.

"That's right", he returned as Gracie now looked our way, "don't forget what I said earlier, both of you!"

What did he…stiffening, I turned my gaze upon Regina as she did the same and our faces were so close, we both remained speechless for a few seconds. Completely captivated by her eyes, those same eyes that had around for so long, moving from ice cold glares, to tear filled soft gazes, hurtful looks when she cried, those same brown eyes were now lowered to study my lips. I began to burn up, everywhere, a dull ache travelling up my inner thighs, already flushing me up as desire began its slow hum. The buildup was astounding as my gaze rested on her parted lips as well, painted red and so close.

Then the ride began to descend again and she moved closer in a flash, our cheeks pressed together as brown hair tickled my nose. Nuzzling our cheeks together, I heard her sigh, felt that slow outtake of warm breath upon my right ear as her heart was felt. And it wasn't mine alone that continued to race down a course of its own but hers was galloping as my left palm pressed upon her back, drawing her closer. So close, I could smell so much of her from the fruity scent of her shampoo to the soft scent of soap just around her ear. It was breathtaking. Her neck met my parted lips as I felt smooth, soft skin so perfect, flawless and beautiful.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but she just kept holding unto me as if the world was about to end and I was the one person she wanted to spend her last moment with. This moment, so sudden and breathtaking, so captivating as we both stayed like that just as the ride descended. Up again we went, and it's like the world was moving by so slow, not a sound noticed around me but the way she was breathing. That's all that mattered, only that, only her. And when the ride suddenly ceased to move, my eyes fluttered open as I noticed that we had stopped at the very top and down below, the compartments were being emptied one by one.

Not a word was said as we descended. Not an effort was made to pull away as my arms wrapped around her. And down below, the sounds of laughter and everything else gradually grew louder, bringing me back into reality. For a moment it felt as if we had left this place to frequent another, drifting away together without any control whatsoever of the situation, the gravitational pull. Such a feeling hadn't been felt by me for a very long time, the volume turned down low as a moment was savored and your world only consisted of one other person.

Deep into my thoughts, I didn't realize that our compartment had already reached the bottom until the railing was lifted and her hands were removed. Then without even saying a word to me, Regina got up and walked off, never looking back.

"Getting out, dear or going for another spin?" Ruby's friend asked, bending down to peer at me.

"What?" I was puzzled, still a million miles away. "Oh shit, no, I'm getting out", and with a shake of my head, out I went, my boots hitting the soft grass as dizziness suddenly captured me in a thick cloud. Clinging unto the gate with one hand, my vision swam as people moved past me in a blur, voices muffled.

It was too much, I figured, too much for my brain to process at the same time that's why I somehow made it to the soda booth. And before I knew it, I was clutching my second can of Coke, sipping as the gas fizzed inside my mouth, filling me up with a dangerous amount of energy. Suddenly, there she was again since her flash of green was quite noticeable within the crowd of people. Standing where I was, my glare rested upon Hook as he reached up tuck her hair behind an ear, his movement slow as eye contact was maintained. And I knew it. From the moment I saw his signature move, I knew what would come next. Somehow without even realizing what I was doing, my boots stepped forward, hands clenched as I strode towards them. Dodging people, trying not to walk into laughing children, I neared them. Suddenly an idea swept into my mind.

Finding the right child who appeared quite happy and without a parent around, I walked up to her and stooped down. "Hey sweetie", I said, offering a sweet smile. "I'll give you enough money to buy two more ice cream cones if you do me one small favor."

Without even asking, her green eyes lit up and she took instructions as I pointed, whispering in her ear. Then fishing a note out of my pocket, I folded it neatly and we sealed the deal. Then away she went as I got up fast, stepping backwards and under the shed of the Cotton Candy booth. Just as Killian was about to move in for the kiss, their lips inches apart, the little red hair darling didn't accidentally lose grip of her cone. But I had to hold in my laughter as she practically threw the yellow mess unto Hook's polished shoes. Immediately he pulled back, startled, staring down at the cone splattered upon his footwear as the girl raced off, disappearing into the crowd of children waiting to buy cones.

"What the bloody hell", I could hear him protest as his eyes swept around the landscape, and Regina held up a hand to hide her laugh.

"Serves you right", Henry said, showing up with two friends next to him. He humorously eyed the sticky mess down below. "Some kid actually beat me to it first."

"I bet Emma was behind this", Hook muttered, trying to dab off the ice cream upon the grass, shoe tilted sideways. "And you probably helped, didn't you?"

"Just leave my moms alone, dude. You aren't good enough for either of them."

"Oh and suddenly you're an expert in that area?"

"I know more than you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, they're both my moms and I know them way better than you, enough to know that Regina doesn't want to kiss you."

"Well she was about to a minute ago!" Hook pointed out defensively, "until some useless lass screwed it up."

"I bet that you can't even win a teddy bear for mom."

"Is that a challenge?" Killian asked, hands planted on his hips now.

"It's what every gentleman does when they bring a girl to the Carnival, isn't it?" Henry asked, smiling, "I even won one for Gracie AND Anna."

"Showing off now, are you?"

"Go ahead then."

"I will."

"Good luck."

"I really don't need dumb luck to win a bloody teddy bear", Hook muttered.

"I'll make this even challenging for you then. How about you compete with Emma? And the first person that wins the teddy bear gets to go on another ride together."

"Henry…" Regina said.

"Another ride?" Hook asked, turning to look at her. "You've been on a ride with Swan?"

"Yes", I heard her say in a firm voice, hands now planted on her hips. "What's wrong with that?"

"You…and Emma…" he said slowly, "went on a ride…together."

"Is there a problem with that or can your brain not process small facts all at once?"

"No, I only am wondering how rare such a thing is, love. The two of you are…not…exactly…mates."

"It's not rare", Henry said, "it was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Killian asked, appearing confused.

"Why don't you go win that bear for me", Regina said quickly, eyes meeting Henry's as she sent him a look. I caught it, even from my position under the hut. "Hurry up, Killian before I grow impatient."

"Oh look", Henry said as if now seeing me standing where I was, "there's Emma, just in time. See? Now let's see who can aim for the right thing and win it in the end."

His words, Henry's words were getting to me, the things he was saying. And as I stepped closer to them, sending Killian a smug look, Regina moved closer to our son as they both began to speak in confidence. Eyes lingering on them for a moment, I noticed that Mister Fancy Pants was flexing his fingers, and rolling my eyes, my payment was offered to the man standing behind the counter as he handed me five plastic balls. Collecting his, my competitor eyed me with mild fascination as we both stood side by side like two dudes. Little did he know, I was literally a dude as somehow my aim was to win a teddy bear for the woman standing behind me.

How childish is this really?

So I pelted the first ball through the clown's mouth with ease as Henry stood on the sidelines watching. Smiling to myself, I stepped sideways as Killian took up his position. Yet, his aim was accurate as he won a toss too fair and square.

"Give up, Swan."

"And miss out on the fun?" I sent him a sweet smile, "you never could aim right", and my focus was fixed, ball at the ready, "always needing a hand to guide you in."

As his eyes turned upon me, widened from my honesty, I heard Henry snort as his male friend erupted in laughter. And my second attempt was a success as I mockingly laughed in his direction. Second attempt, he missed. I won the third one. He lost the third one. I won all five, he lost four.

"Women", he mumbled.

"What's that?" I asked, cupping a hand to my right ear, "oh right, that's the sound of your defeat, against a woman."

"Sod off", and sending me a glare, he suddenly walked off as I was asked to pick one of the top prizes upon the 1st place shelf.

"Way to go, mom", Henry said smiling. He turned to his friends. "Told ya my moms are awesome, both of them."

"What can that one do again?" a tall kid with spiky blonde hair asked as he gestured towards Regina.

"Let's just say that both of them combined can send Harry Potter flying away, landing flat on his face", Henry boasted, arms folded.

"Wicked."

"Without the use of a stupid wand."

"Amazing!"

Shaking my head as they walked off, now comparing Regina to Chuck Norris, I collected my choice of a stuffed animal, a white cat wearing a red leather vest, eyes the exact shade as mine. And turning around, I almost bumped into Regina as she was standing so close to me already.

"Here", I said, my voice a bit unsteady as our eyes met. "Hope you like it."

Taking the stuffed cat, it was turned this way and that as brown eyes did their scrutiny, the red vest pinched between two fingers as her eyes were lifted to look at me.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I couldn't forget what had just happened between us, just couldn't push it aside as she stood there. And it's like what had happened was only in my imagination because there wasn't any sign about her face or eyes that she was affected by this as I was.

"You're really good at aiming", she told me.

"Got that one from mom."

"I was just about to say that", she noted with a smile. I smiled and then her lips were bitten, eyes lowered.

Silence, to be honest, we hadn't spoken in weeks, and I guess that should be mentioned here since you're probably wondering what's really happening. After the whole me bringing back Marian thing, Regina had distanced herself from me. First it was like world war 4 between us, back to the old times where she'd glare at me, my insides sizzling from those fiery brown eyes. Then there was the sarcasm.

'_**Only the Savior deserves to find love and be happy', 'she's probably off somewhere dirty dancing with the pirate', 'everything she screws up', 'she's a sorry excuse for a Savior', 'oh look, it's Wanda and Cosmo, the two idiots in love', 'why don't you two find a room instead of grossing out the residents of Storybrooke with your frivolous teenage hormonal behavior?'**_

Then there was silence.

"Look, I know that you're still mad at me because of the Robin thing and I deserve it", I began, remembering those sarcastic remarks.

"Emma, we had this conversation before."

"Yeah, I can clearly remember you yelling at me, how I made you…cry", I said softly, "and I swear to you that it was never ever my intention to break up any of your…relationships. I'm just a klutz, that's all."

"Everything happens for a reason", she said quietly.

"But you never really spoke to me after that incident."

"I needed time."

"To what?" I asked, searching her eyes. "Come up with more sarcastic remarks to throw at me?"

"I just needed time to…deal with my feelings and thoughts, that's all", she stated calmly, eyes resting on Archie as he began to throw balls at the clown, failing terribly.

"And because of that you went on treating everyone else the same except…me?"

"I had my reasons for that."

"Tell me then because I'm not the type of person who can just ignore the fact that someone I started to draw close to still hates me."

"I don't…hate you", she said hoarsely.

"I just want to know what is it that you want me to do so that I can make up for my mistake."

"You hardly owe me anything."

"Then stop treating me as if I'm shit", I said to her, knowing that my eyes were tearing up. "Am I invisible to you, is that it?"

Searching my eyes, she appeared affected by my words. "No."

"Then why have you been avoiding me for over a month now?"

"Because I had to", she stated, "I believed that's what you wanted as well, as in your best interest. And since you are important to everyone around here, a little less attention from me shouldn't bother you at all."

"When have I ever been important to you?" I asked, my voice unsteady.

"From the day you were born", she said without skipping a beat.

"And what did that mean to you exactly, Regina?" I asked.

"You already know the answer."

"I just broke your curse."

"But you're not my Savior, Miss Swan. Forget about it."

"So part of my night was a dream then", I said, already hurt.

"Emma, I was just afraid of a frivolous ride, that's all."

"Is that all?" I asked in disbelief. "So there wasn't anything more, was there?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked me, her eyes lying barefacedly.

I was speechless, lips parted. We stood there in silence as looks were exchanged, and as I toed the grass with my right boot, she idly played with the cat's pointed ear.

"I should probably find…him", she said as I looked at her.

"Great."

"Thanks for winning me this…I really appreciate it", with her eyes on me, I chose to look away.

"Right", I said, hanging my head.

"About Henry's result from what just happened, another ride shared with you –"

"Forget it." Interrupting her, she stopped.

"Let's try the archery game", voice unsteady, she took one step closer and by reflex, I stepped back fast, "I'm…really good with a bow and arrow as well."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Why are you suddenly so brief with me?"

"You really have no idea?" I asked in disbelief, tears forming in my eyes as she searched them. I couldn't believe it.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, Regina", and my voice came out shaky, throat aching as tears suddenly stung my eyes. "Go on and have fun, I don't want to stand in your way again, especially with another potential love interest."

"Emma…"

"It's fine."

"Where are you going –"

"See you around…" turning on the spot, without throwing her another glance, I silently walked off.

"Emma, wait!" she called out behind me as the sound of her footsteps came closer. "Please stop."

"What?" I asked, turning around, fists clenched.

"I don't want us to be angry at each other. It weighs me down."

"Just talking to you right now weighs me down, Regina", I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in –" my voice was cut as Hook came our way.

"You're what?" she asked hoarsely.

I ignored her.

"Emma, you're what?" she asked again, and when her hand reached out to touch me, I stepped back.

"Your date's here."

My footsteps didn't cease until I was standing in front of the gigantic Carousel with its flashing lights and haunting music. Paying for a ride, I bravely got unto a chestnut horse as a bunch of children watched me with curiosity, obviously wondering why the Sheriff of Storybrooke was humiliating herself like that. But then again, that was me, the freak show. I had recently become the freak show, everyone's joke since the whole Hook thing, the Marian thing, everyone's pity topic as they blamed my behavior on Neal's death. Even my parents thought that I was falling apart, always finding some excuse to get me over to their place as they'd engage me in a comforting evening, trying to help me cope with my loss. Last time I was over at their place, maybe my temper was lost when Snow accused me of having a wild love life, jumping things too fast with Hook when Neal had only passed away less than a month before.

Now guess who felt like crap since Hook and I went separate ways?

Anyway, as I rode around and around, all I could think about was Neal, what would he say about tonight whilst looking down at me, things like that. I did believe in the existence of Heaven because of growing up in an orphanage, holding unto some kind of faith throughout my life. Prison had been shit, working in a prison had been shittier, and religion was hope, hope that things would get better. But ever so recently, I hadn't been praying, in fact, I hadn't prayed for months. So if Neal was looking down at me, then he'd be laughing. He'd laugh because from the first time we met, jokes about me getting hit on by women was always his favorite part of the day. When we used to hit the clubs, I'd get flirted with a lot.

And the very first thing he said to me after coming into Storybrooke was 'is something going on between you and the Mayor?'

There had always been…something going on between us. But I really don't think either of us knew exactly what it was until I suddenly realized what part of it meant tonight. After knowing her for over three years now, I was suddenly beginning to see things from a different perspective because she always had an effect on me from the time I arrived here. Sometimes I used to find myself gazing at her in the Diner, or during meetings in her office, when she was with Henry, or somewhere else, Neverland, on the Jolly Roger. And it's like, I never really thought about me actually having a thing for her, as in a crush. Maybe there were a few times when I wanted to know why everyone said that she was known to be amazing in bed. Maybe I wanted to know if she was into women too because of the way she'd look at Ruby's body, but then everyone looked at Ruby that way.

But there had never been an explanation about what Henry had told me, how she called out my name more than once in her sleep.

"Maybe she was stabbing me repeatedly with a dagger", I muttered as the horse came to a standstill. "Or maybe she was just…dreaming about me."

The possibilities were endless though.

Just as I was about to give up and go home, a strong hand snatched me and an arm was wrapped around my waist. Turning to confront the barefaced lunatic, I was face to face with an old friend as she teasingly smiled at me with wide eyes.

"Hello, baby Snow."

I inhaled deeply, sending her a glare. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Ah stop getting steamy, you'll melt." And Tinkerbell patted my cheeks down playfully, eyes taking on that evil glint. Grabbing a hold of her wrists, we both tugged at each other as she tried to trip me using her right foot.

"I swear, you're such a big kid", I said, snorting as she stopped and we both smiled widely at each other.

"I just never really had much time to play when I was younger."

"Neither did I", I admitted.

"Being trapped on an island gave me time to think about what I missed. Plus, I like you."

"I can tell", I said as her eyes narrowed at me, a wicked smile on her face.

"This town is weird, Emma. Ruby constantly flirts with me openly, the doctor keeps looking at me with his jaw on the floor and Hook keeps throwing these awful pickup lines at me."

"Ignore Hook, by all means", I muttered.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"History."

"Ohh…guess you came to your senses then", and she smiled.

I was amused. "You've only been here for such a short time and you're already getting ahead of yourself."

"That is true, but I'm not blind. Someone in Storybrooke loves you more than you know and it's not Hook."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, smiling in disbelief at her. "If you're referring to Whale then you can just forget about it because –"

"I'm not talking about him, oh come on! Don't tell me that you haven't the slightest idea!"

"I can't think of…"

"I was so wrong before, completely wrong. But then again, you weren't in existence so maybe it wasn't a fault of mine." Eyes far off, she smiled. "Still another chance, how wonderful…"

"I don't follow…"

Turn around", she said suddenly.

I waited a few seconds, searching her eyes. "What's –"

"Just turn around, will you?" and my shoulders were snatched as she did just that, "there she is."

My eyes focused on Ruby's butt wiggling in the air as she was bent over a barrel of soda. Tinkerbell was really mad, that much I was sure of now.

"Do you see her?"

"Yeah", I said smugly, "I see her alright."

"Good."

"And I really think that you're losing it…"

"Well if Regina isn't in love with you then I can't understand what I've been seeing –"

"Regina?" I asked, holding my breath as I turned to face her.

"Yes, Regina, the Mayor, the Queen?" a soft wind caressed my cheeks as I stared at her in silence. "My old friend, the one I used pixie dust on years ago, trying to lead her to her second chance… Things didn't exactly turn out as expected but then maybe I was attempting to solve the problem by using the wrong way of thinking. Anyway, she's here with your boyfriend for a reason…"

"He's not my –"

"This world is so confusing", she said, "thank goodness I'm not in love. But I must admit that Regina is very attractive, then again, so is your boyfriend."

"Tink, he's not my boyfriend", I repeated in frustration.

"Okay, okay, then are you in love with Regina?"

"I don't believe how you could take a conversation into so many areas in less than a minute."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Why would you –"

"Because she's coming over here and if it's one thing I've learnt whilst being trapped on a stupid island is this", her voice was lowered as I turned around and noticed Regina coming towards me with Hook beside her, "you cannot waste away your life because it can suddenly change for the worse. So if you can find love, which I can't manage to do as yet, then take the risk."

"She's not…"

Why was she coming over here? That's the last thing I wanted right now, for her to come my way with that idiot in tow. Anyway, her footsteps led her to me as brown eyes appeared suddenly cheerful, a small smile offered at me, which was a shocker. Since none was returned by me, she stopped and reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear.

"Can I have a word, Emma?"

"Why?" I asked without skipping a beat.

She gave me a look as if to say, stop asking stupid questions whilst I tried to appear totally unaware of the meaning attached to her expression.

"Ah, Tinkerbell the divine beauty of a fairy from another realm", Hook said in all smiles. "Don't you look stunning."

"Stay away from me", Tinkerbell said stiffly as Regina kept looking into my eyes, searching them for I don't know what exactly.

"Love, I am offended by such a statement."

"It's not a statement, it's an order."

"Can anything be done on my part to rebuke that order?"

"No, and if you ignore my order, then I will use the most excruciating method of magic to torture your sorry ass and –"

"Let's not get so infuriated suddenly", he said, holding up a hand defensively, eyes darting to her raised hands. "Might I offer to buy you a beverage as we…" Tink began to walk away, "talk just as friends…" her footsteps quickened as he jogged after her and so I was left with the one person who I dreaded to be alone with.

"There goes your date", I said, folding my arms without a smile on my face.

"Are you happy now?" she asked, staring at me directly.

"My opinion doesn't matter to you, never did."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Henry and Ruby carrying on a conversation. How convenient it was for him to be around when I was speaking to this…unbelievably…weird…woman.

"I just decided that I'd rather spend the evening apart from him", she said.

"What brought that on then, his repeated attempts to force kiss you?"

"Must you be such a…" her fists were clenched, eyes becoming fiery, "…pain in the ass when I am trying to have a decent conversation with you?" she asked, voice rising slightly.

"That's the problem, we don't have decent conversations. I kind of got used to the yelling and cold sting attached to your tone."

"I'm getting annoyed with your bitchy attitude, Miss Swan. Why are you behaving like this?"

"To make up for the month of silence that you punished me with, totally undeserving…" glancing away, one knee slightly bent, I could have appeared like a teenager with an attitude.

"We've moved past that", she said hoarsely, placing emphasis on the word PAST as if it would make things any different.

"Oh have we?" I asked, turning once more to look at her, "because I haven't."

"So now you're holding a grudge?"

"I don't do grudges, like I said…none of it was intentional. Me rescuing Marian, I did it out of the goodness of my poor aching heart when I saw her locked up in YOUR jail cell in that sick dungeon."

"You can't leave things alone, you just feel the urge to…rescue everyone somehow as if it is your duty to be the Savior at all times."

"Well I'm not your Savior, as you said, that's for sure", I pointedly proclaimed. "And no, I can't leave things alone just like that. You coming here with Killian tonight, that's uncalled for, totally weird."

"And I should ask you first before I date anyone?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"Maybe you should, let me run them through a scanner before another move is taken on your part."

"How astounding is this?" brown eyes lifted to the sky, she laughed hoarsely.

"Where did you find that shirt from anyway?" I asked, finding any excuse to have my eyes wander her figure freely. She was just…NO.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" she asked boldly, folding her arms.

I was taken aback. "I don't believe that anyone can ignore that color."

"Where are you going with this exactly?"

"You started talking to ME, remember?"

"Ugh!" she puffed out, fists clenched as anger, frustration glinted in those brown eyes. A breath was taken, a deep one as those eyes fluttered close. "I simply came here to ask you one thing and then the conversation took on such a dramatic turn, my thoughts are now scattered."

"Then this conversation is pointless because you can't remember the purpose of it."

"Oh just shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" I returned.

"Grow up!"

"Says the woman who's behaving like a teenager in love tonight!"

"Oh how jealous you are, it's truly showing on your face", laughing, she shook her head at me.

"I'm not jealous of anything…or anyone", I declared defensively, voice wavering.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"What the hell?"

"Suit yourself."

"I'll do that!" glaring at her, my words hung in the air as she heaved from becoming breathless.

"Henry…got two…tickets", she said, avoiding my eyes as the stubs were held up between us. My eyes rested upon them warily.

"For what?"

"A ride, you nitwit", she hissed out as I couldn't help but smile, glancing away.

"What ride?"

"Whichever one that's best suited."

"For what?"

"Oh forget it!" she retorted, genuinely frustrated. "I'll place the offer up to Hook, knowing well enough that my plea wouldn't be denied."

"Just keep your arms folded and your legs crossed", I said, smiling sweetly.

"Why don't you just…shove your ridiculous nonsensical words down your throat?"

"Now wait a minute here –"

"Goodbye", and I watched her go, fists clenched as those boots marched off into the direction of the House of Mirrors.

Oh Emma, you really are something, aren't you? I can't believe it, a smile was actually plastered on my face at that moment. Standing there, the only thought that crossed my mind was how astounding that confrontation had been. Never having ended an argument like that between us, feeling quite warm and tingly inside. I did feel pretty overwhelmed from it all. This sudden spark within me to tease her on, to stare into those flashing brown eyes as she grew completely frustrated and infuriated: what a sudden turn of events!

Gathering myself together at last, I realized that her last words still had to be processed by my brain. And when those words were processed, when her intention was finally understood above the cloud of swelling desire dizzying my mind, I became infuriated. No she wasn't going to ride alongside any other person within this Carnival except for me. Completely out of the question, especially where Killian was concerned because he could just forget it, forget it all.

Eyes darting here and there as I searched, my mind was indeed scattered right now. Desire was swelling up within me once more but stronger than before, the urge to stand close to her, to inhale the smell of her shampoo and body wash, her warm skin. Of all the women in this world, I just had to end up falling for a woman from another world, no other than Regina. How fantastic, my parents would go ballistics over this, me only wishing to kiss the Queen who years ago had been determined to kill the persons responsible for my existence.

But was she…did she…could she be feeling the same way about me?

"Only one way to find out", I said. I will ask her, I thought. I will find her, pull her aside from whoever she was with and I'd ask her.

So my boots set out on their own accord, taking me like a magnet drawn to its source. I went through crowds of people that shockingly belonged to Storybrooke, moved through laughter and whispers, conversations snatched but meaningless and scents of all descriptions. There was this buzzing in my head like a thousand flies, butterflies fluttering around in my chest as my eyes caught on a slice of green. And then when I pushed my way through everyone waiting in line for a ride I had no interest in, she disappeared.

Pressing my back upon a wall, palms feeling the cool canvas behind me, I inhaled deeply.

I had to ask her.

But ask her WHAT exactly, Emma?

"I have to do this. But what will I say to her?"

Breathing in, I tried to dull the chatter around me as my mind grew heavy. "Hey Regina", I began, speaking nonsensically to myself, "look I just wanted to tell you something. I know that this sounds funny but…before tonight you were just there. Now I suddenly am falling in love with you. Maybe all my moves to end your romances were…intentional, well…but…Graham is gone, Robin isn't worthy, Hook is a freaking loser and I think that…" I had no idea that my conversation was being listened into. "I think that I'm really stupid in believing that…I'm the right one for you…"

Eyes fluttering open, I really didn't catch the flutter of green as she stepped out of view and stood right on the other side of the tent next to me. I had no idea, but I'm telling you now because it's certain. She was there. Maybe I should have sniffed the air a little, knowing that a hint of lavender could be detected, but what could I have gathered from just a lingering scent? It could have been anyone. It wasn't anyone though, it was her and I really don't know for how long she stood there but it happened.

Very soon, I pushed myself away from the tent and walked back to the front. Samples of a new biscuit were being handed out and I took one, tearing open the packet and attacking the chocolate squares with a vengeance. It suddenly dawned upon me that I should have worn socks inside my boots because I was sweating and my toes felt squishy. Palms sweaty, nervous, head buzzing…

**Lovers Lane**…

I saw the sign after my eyes rested on her bent back as she stepped into the vehicle. Three compartments there were, a pair assigned to each with this huge chunk of a wall separating each row. And as the red vehicle glinted in the shadows just on the outskirts of the tunnel leading into the forest, I strode forward by reflex. When I say reflex, I simply mean that my feet suddenly took up a mind of their own, taking me wherever, which at the moment was possibly a great destination.

Killian was just snatching up two bags of peanuts when I jumped into the vehicle before him, the last row at the back. And as she gasped from my entrance, suddenly sitting back straight in her seat, the chain was released and the ride began.

"Hey…hey what the bloody hell –"

"He has my ticket", I said to the man who smiled widely for some odd reason. "Snatched it from me just at the entrance…"

"Wait one bloody minute –"

"Sir, I'll need that ticket."

"She stole my seat!"

"Hand the ticket to me, sir."

"Stop the ride, I have a…" he made an attempt to reach under his shirt.

"He's got a gun!" someone yelled and as the ride rolled down the trail, a scuffle ensued.

Laughing, I toed the floor with my boots and settled into the squished up compartment next to her as we went down the trail. She was so close to me, so close that suddenly all humor was wiped clean from my mind, replaced with the welling up of desire as my thigh rubbed against hers. Immediately the sensation was effective, a chill travelling down my back as my lips were parted.

"What are you doing?" she asked as the pale moonlight caressed the forest around us, the rustle of the leaves, sway of the trees quite haunting.

"Nothing."

"He had just bought me a bag of honey coated peanuts…"

"The use of a man", I said, laughing nervously as she focused those beautiful brown eyes on me. Suddenly I stopped finding anything humorous. "Who needs them?"

"I needed my peanuts."

"Oh really?" I asked, as she sat there looking rather cute.

"Yes."

"Then I'll buy you three packets when we get back, promise."

"I need them now."

"Geez you're such a kid."

"And you're an immature particle of matter."

"You're so unbelievably weird when it comes to stringing words together."

"You're so blind when it comes to the obvious."

"And what's that?" I asked, turning my face to look at her.

There was silence.

Someone giggled from the compartment in front of us and a voice was hushed. These pairs were probably making out already, teenagers in love whilst I was still trying to make sense of this new spark of feeling.

"I wonder where this leads."

"To a point where I can finally kiss you", she muttered, her voice barely audible as the leaves rustled around us in the pale moonlight.

"What?" I asked, eyes widening because I couldn't quite hear her since that captivating face was turned away from me. Did she say what I think I heard?

"Nothing."

"No, you said something", I pressed on.

"It's nothing."

"Regina, what did you –"

"You're never ever listening or looking at me", she said suddenly, turning my way. And I held my breath as those pretty eyes welled up with tears. "Where does your mind go when I'm right there in front of you?"

I couldn't say a word, completely tossed off track as she waited.

"Speechless", she stated, shaking her head in disbelief, "you really should get your head scanned for faulty wiring."

"I don't…understand."

"Neither do I", she said, still looking at me, "I don't…understand any of this."

"I'm sorry about…earlier, arguing with you like that –"

"I'm not talking about that", she interrupted.

"Then what are you –"

"Why did you get in here with me?"

"Because I wanted to", I said, my voice small. "Just as you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel…with…me earlier."

"Why?" she asked, placing emphasis on that word.

"Why…what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything", I said defensively, "you are."

"I'm not doing anything to you."

"Oh right", I stated, sighing, "as you said earlier."

We rode in silence as the vehicle went around a U turn, and then our way was led back to the Carnival. I couldn't speak, and neither did she but the air between us wasn't chilly as the weather was providing at all. Warmth as desire welled up within me, knowing quite well that I was already losing control of my feelings. Very soon, I'd blurt out the reason for me hopping in here, and just like that, my future would either be ruined or sparkling.

What did her words mean, exactly? I was confused because she wasn't being direct with me, unless I was not reading this right. But suppose I would make a huge mistake by interpreting her words the wrong way? I'd make a fool of myself. And our relationship would go sour again, distance between us when that's the last thing I needed right now. It's like all this confusing feelings needed an electric shock to jump everything into place.

"I'm sorry", she suddenly said as I felt her move next to me. And out of nowhere, she rose from of the seat. I then gasped as a boot was thrown over my lap. "I really have to do this", she said, breathless as the words came out in a whisper. "I can't hide my feelings anymore…" Then she seated herself in my lap as I stiffened up. Next moment, I felt the press of soft lips upon mine as my eyes that were wide open suddenly fluttered close from the taste of her. And just from the contact of warm thighs upon mine, the feeling was quite entrancing already, every part of my body awakening from this one sudden moment

So sudden her move was, yet so beautiful, something I had been anticipating but never quite expecting. And the way that it happened just completely threw me off balance as her warm fingers were splayed across my cheeks. Then moving in again, she captured my bottom lip between hers as I wrapped my hands around her waist, kissing back softly, slowly. The desirous effect was felt as a warm blush travelled up my legs, between them and up my back. It was like no other feeling, never felt and ecstatic. Astounding, maddening as I tasted chocolate and ice cream upon her lips, the way she pulled back and came back in for more as we both grew breathless from the proximity of our bodies. Parting our lips by half an inch, those large brown eyes stared into mine as we breathlessly fought the torture from such a small slice of separation. And it's like we just couldn't stop, just couldn't move away.

I suddenly forgot the ride as my fingers gripped her around the hips, the feel of soft warm skin under the fabric of black jeans. And gingerly she began to move in my lap, moving on me as passion enveloped us in seconds. Time moved so slow when our kisses unearthed moans within the compartment, the way her fingers took a hold of my shoulders and squeezed as our chests were pressed together. This sudden intimate contact, one that I never felt so captivating, because another woman hadn't held me like this before, one that I wanted to kiss so deeply: such closeness made me shudder as I felt her through the fabric of that bright green shirt. I could feel how turned on she was already from the way her nipples were stiff, me knowing well enough that the same was happening on my side as well.

"Emma", she whispered throatily into my mouth, still grinding her hips upon me as I attempted to pull her closer, "I want you so bad."

"All this time", I said, breathless.

"From the first time I…met you…" I was completely shocked. But as soon as some meaning was attached to that statement, she tilted my head sideways as I felt teeth graze across that sensitive spot just under my right ear. "I've…" my earlobe was taken between her lips as I gasped, squirming in my seat from ecstasy, "I've always…wanted you…"

"Then…" I mewled as fingers raked pathways through my hair, pushing the strands back as my chin was tilted up and kisses were pressed down my exposed neck, "oh God…"

"So…long…" she said, moving fast as the desire between us excited the air, "oh, so…long…" reaching between us, my fingers closed around her breasts and as soon as contact was made, she shuddered against me, eyes meeting mine, a dazed look. Lace, I could tell that she was wearing lace beneath her shirt, something that excited me more as I found this appropriate for a woman of such sophistication.

But we couldn't do this here. The…the ride was almost over as the small red clay brick building loomed just ahead, the sound of the Carnival growing nearer. And I wanted her so badly, to keep on kissing her, pushing it as far as we could go because somehow, this is what I had always wanted. Never knowing it, never realizing it, until I felt everything tonight, and now here she was so different before me, so…

"We can't do this here", I half whispered, eyes wide as our noses touched, her warm breath upon my face. "Just…" trembling fingers parted my red leather jacket as she lowered her hands further, feeling me as I just couldn't take one full breath.

"Just what?"

"Take me anywhere else", I managed to say, throat parched as my hands reached up to caress her hair, soft and so pretty in the moonlight.

"Anywhere particular?"

"Once I'm alone with you…"

The journey back to her car was a haze to me, the carnival like small speck of dust whirling around in a tub of steamy liquid as the entire festivities around me faded away. Lights that had once been sharp, colorful and noticeable took on a dull throbbing rhythm now as my mind focused on our fingers entwined. The feel of her grasp so tight as I was led through a sea of faces that weren't recognizable, past a carousel that suddenly appeared less appealing, laughter that was muffled. And the Ferris Wheel loomed ahead on the outskirts of the ground, taking a spin now as my eyes rested upon the dangling empty seats, the line of eager children awaiting entry.

That's where it all started.

Now as she pulled me towards the parking lot, an expansive fenced off stretch of grass that was crowded with vehicles, I held on without ever thinking about letting go. Fumbling for her keys within jeans pocket, soft hair covered a pretty face as she completely ignored the loitering Storybrooke residents, the teenagers who were hanging out at the back of their cars whilst heavily consuming alcohol. She ignored the gush of heavy cold wind that rushed in around us, whipping her hair into a frenzy as the glint of car lights signaled people leaving. Even as the trees bent from the breeze, I still couldn't quite register the fact that the weather was overcast, greying clouds rolling in. And it wasn't until we reached her car and she fumbled with the lock when my eyes were upturned and I noticed that the night had taken on a sudden change. From the looks of it, heavy rain was anticipated any minute now. People were hurriedly scattering about to shelter under tents.

"Henry…" I said as she ducked into the driver's side, me already seated snugly within.

Squinting her eyes, she pulled the door inwards, sealing us in and away from the whip of the wind. "He's with Ruby. She'll –" Her voice wavered because I couldn't control myself, instantly reaching with a shaky right hand to take hers as those well-manicured fingers gripped the steering wheel. Brown eyes met mine "She'll take him home to your parents."

"My car…"

"I'll drive you back…" she was holding her breath, "…tomorrow." It was a rash decision, but I didn't give a fuck.

When our eyes met, from the time that happened, I forgot how to breathe because my mind was drowning in feelings for her, suddenly waking up from this slumber. It took me close to three years to realize what this really meant, what she meant and it's like every single thing was rushing to the front now by force. Every feeling, desire, need was racing to forefront as I felt like a late bloomer as I had been, now waking up from a dream. Or was this a dream? Was she really here with me, had we kissed, and had we actually come to this point in time when confessions were offered up on both ends only to bring to light the entire truth as it had always been?

I believe that we drove the rest of the way in silence because of this electric tension within the air, both of us quite aware that if a move was made on either part, then complete control would be lost. To be honest, she could have ceased driving at any point if that was decided upon. She could have stopped the car anywhere just so that we could do something about this steaming desire building up between us. I could feel it, feel the way her body was radiating as sweat dampened her temples, her smell so sweet and overwhelming, intermingled with perfume, her warm breath, body wash, lipstick and everything else. And the way those fingers gripped the wheel firmly as those lips remained parted, chest heaving slightly as my presence next to her shattered something she had been so good at holding up.

Her composure.

Breaking, collapsing, losing control…right before my very eyes as she drove without paying attention to the blinking traffic lights. Reaching across the space between us that felt like miles, our fingers entwined as I shuddered from this connection, something we never did before. It's almost as if we never really touched each other before simply because of this, the blinding truth that both of us had been stifling these feelings for such a long time now. Foreplay began as I planted her splayed fingers upon my upper thigh, her palm generating such comforting warmth that sent a desirous sensation through my entire body. It's amazing how her attention could be split into two as those brown eyes focused forward on the road ahead, and still, such desperate fingers drove pathways along my leg, moving upwards as I moved in my seat. Then my fingers closed around hers as I guided her hand towards that one spot that ached for her touch so much.

But it couldn't be accomplished with this freaking distance. Knowing that this was torture for me, a small smile came across her face as she inhaled deeply.

"Just a few more minutes…"

"Hurry up", I said as leaves danced in the wind.

"I waited three years." Her eyes were focused forward. "Patience was never my thing, but I had no choice."

"I'm never patient."

"But you made me wait on you, Emma", she said softly, her voice breaking up, weakening as a glance was thrown my way, "you made me wait so…long…"

"I didn't know. I had no idea."

"Was I even an option?"

"I never really thought about you like this before", I confessed. "Yeah it might have crossed my mind but –"

"You were distracted by everyone else except me."

"It's not like that. You're complicated. And you're a…complicated person to…love…"

"You never tried."

"Regina, I tried so many times to get in but you just wouldn't let me", I stated as my eyes rested upon her looming mansion up ahead. "Maybe if you…treated me differently then you wouldn't have had to wait so long."

"But you just said –"

"That I never thought about you like this but –"

"I don't want to be one of your one night stands", she said as the car came to a stop in her driveway, the gravel crunching under the tires. Brown eyes were turned on me. "I'm really, truly…" she stopped and as I waited, her eyes filled up with tears just as the rain began drizzling around us. "I've fallen in love with you, Emma. And if you don't feel the same way about me then…please let's stop this right now."

"Regina –"

"Please don't lead me on or rush things when you aren't quite sure or you're…"

"Stop…"

"…uncertain, or you don't understand what this means because I've tried…I've…really tried…" a trembling hand was lifted to her face as tears escaped. "I've tried to move past you with Robin, lying to myself, and I don't think I can ever love anyone else as much as I love you."

"But he's your soul mate", I said stupidly, as lightning illuminated the night around us.

"If he's my soul mate then why have I fallen in love with you?"

I couldn't answer that at all.

"This isn't a fairytale. It's your world and it's different. And in this world I know that people can fall in love again."

"Yeah, they do. But you and me –"

"I'm sorry", she said just like that.

My eyes widened as I never broke our gaze. "Sorry about what?"

"This is a mistake."

Turning away from me, her gaze was focused outside the window as the rain still took on a drizzle. "Regina, it's not that I don't feel the same way about you." Her fingers closed around the door handle. "It's just that –" and even before I could finish my sentence, she pushed the door open with all force. Then as the rain sprinkled inwards unto the seat, her keys were snatched as she stepped outside. "Regina…don't…" I huffed out a sigh. "Shit…"

Throwing open my door, lightning cracked across the sky as the trees swayed wildly. And as I raced after her, hugging myself in the process, she never looked back but continued on her way towards the front door. However, just as the key was slid into the slot, I caught up and snatched her right shoulder. Turning on the spot, her green blouse already dotted with water, hair damp, eyes wide, she searched my eyes. She just couldn't control her breathing as my cupped hand caressed soft smooth skin, as my lips remained parted and I stepped closer.

Just then, the rain suddenly came down so hard, lashing upon everything, the concrete driveway, the steps leading up to us, upon the building. And as wet spray hit our faces, she cringed from the cold, taking my hand quickly as the front door was shoved inwards and I was pulled inside. Without even saying a word to me, as breathless as she was, Regina stepped close so fast, so sudden as her gaze intensified.

"Your move", she said hoarsely, a thin slice of space between us.

I smiled barely from the recollection of a memory so long ago. "No, this is your move."

"It's your move."

"Oh so you want us to just stand here then?"

"Miss Swan…"

"Don't Miss Swan me, I know that the thoughts running through your mind aren't exactly…on a formal basis."

"Well if you insist", she said, and in a rush my shoulders were snatched, bringing us so close together that I could feel every part of her.

Her kiss was slow this time as I could feel the way she ceased to breathe, chest remaining still whilst my fingers drove pathways through those soft dark tendrils of hair. Skin so warm, burning up as the passion between us grew incredulously. And whilst my arms wrapped around her waist whilst she moved against me, I moaned from the sudden urge to feel more of her, to explore everything else that couldn't possibly be seen through the fabric of clothes.

It's amazing how we stumbled up the grand staircase, a part of the house that always used to put a smug look on my face. And it's not that I had something against the stairs, but it's the way she'd descend upon my arrival here, so graceful in her rehearsed royal steps, back stiff as a poker. Oh how things could change, how situations could bring out another side of a person because here she was trying to peel off my jacket whilst soft kisses were pressed along my jawline. Face completely dazed from the haze of desire, I searched eyes filled with the spark of passion so intense that it was contagious.

Through her bedroom door we went as she pushed it shut, eyes remaining on me. And there I stood whilst her dark gaze roamed my figure, lingering on my lips. I was breathless now, completely dizzied from just a look whilst standing there as the rain lashed upon the window pane just behind me.

"Poor Killian", I said, swallowing and realizing that my throat was parched as she lifted a boot. I watched the zip slide down, then after sliding it off, both her footwear were tossed aside. "He really doesn't know…what…" she stepped towards me, eyes catlike as a smile played upon her red painted lips.

"Using him as my date was only done to make…you…jealous", so close we were now as the back of my knees hit the soft mattress.

"So you went there with one aim in mind?"

"Yes", fingers closed around my shoulders as I was pushed unto the bed, and I lost my breath when she climbed on top of me. "I could never love a man as much as I love you, making love to you…" she said as fingers ran through my hair, "that's all I dream about."

It was so rapturous, this feeling that was so sudden, the entirety of the situation completely electrifying, stunning. My body was flushed, burning up so fast as sat upon me whilst my hands by reflex reached up to linger near her breasts, chest shuddering as I felt the lining of lace. It was then when my shirt was unbuttoned in a graceful fashion, one by one as I jerked my hips up to provide some kind of rough sensation between us. It wasn't long before my bra was unhooked, my eyes fluttering close as I felt her soft lips close around my breast already so sensitive from the rush of desire. Sucking slowly, her fingers worked with the zipper of my pants as she continued to multitask, whilst I writhed under her as those legs remained planted firmly on either side of me.

My hands, where were my hands? I know that they took on a mind of their own because my fingertips felt the soft skin on her bare back, my nails gripping her as she pressed kisses between the rise and fall of my exposed breasts, all the way down. Still we apparently had on too much clothes because she sat up with a gasp, and as I helped her, that green top was taken off so quickly, it's amazing how the work of four nervous hands could get a job done within seconds. Tossing it aside, my hands finally took a hold of the clasp on her bra as I unhooked it, parting the lace to reveal small full breasts as sweat glistened just near her neck, right near that sensitive spot beneath one's ear.

Jeans off as we rolled about, hoarse laughter filling the silence whilst the patter of rain continued, moans unearthed whilst I felt her bare legs entwined with mine: I was so freaking turned on. I was filled with passion, my skin burning up everywhere as a kinked leg fell into place, barely moving upon that one spot that was aching for her touch. All of that was done in a slow rhythm as my mouth was devoured, our tongues dancing together. Chests together, this intimate proximity that was unbelievably pleasurable, to feel another woman against me, all of her, from the swell of her breasts to the heat between her legs: I couldn't believe that it was her, it was Regina. Of all the women, even if I could choose, there was no other like her because she was so daring, so bold and driven to get exactly what she wanted. She was determined to make love to me. And that's exactly what she did.

I felt fingers making trails between my thighs as my moans grew louder whilst she kissed me. Fingertips were playing, teasing me as I could feel myself grow flushed, and so wet from desire because of her in seconds. And just as teeth grazed over my jawline, she broke such a delicate barrier between us whilst I felt her fingers push their way slowly into me. Hips jerking upwards by reflex, my eyes were dazed as I stared wide eyed at her. She appeared dazed too, gasping when I mirrored her move by reaching between us without thinking. In unison we rode a rhythm that was slow at first, our hands between legs that were soft from sweat, bodies moving upon one another as the rain came down in sheets.

Lightning illuminated the room around us as her fingers kinked within me, and I quickened my pace. Eyes growing wide as we both gasped, she began to move faster against me as I gripped her around the waist, pressing us together hard. Our moans turned into muffled screams as we both tried to seal the sounds with kisses that were deepened by pleasure coursing through our bodies, wetting the sheets with sweat as we both writhed together. Rolling over unto her back, her head met the pillow, dark tendrils of her hair fanning out upon a distinct shade of red satin whist one hand reached for the bed post. And as I picked up, took control of her, she never did let go on her side, pushing into me with slick fingers that held on, rocked a rhythm that drove us crazy.

I leant in, tasting the side of her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. And it was then when we both came together, shuddering upon each other as my small screams were muffled into her neck, tasting her hair that tickled my nose. She continued to writhe beneath me as I felt the way her body convulsed repeatedly with mine, hands removed as we both gingerly moved our hips together. Wrapping her legs around me, my toes pointed from pleasure as we stayed there, feeling every inch of her, feeling the way she was burning up with heat, the intensity of braving it all through full contact.

For so long after, we just remained in each other's arms whilst we fought to control our breathing. Face turned my way, I felt her cupped hand caress the side of my cheek as she moved next to me, sighing deeply. Sometime afterwards, I untangled myself from her and tiptoed to the door, making sure that the lock was in place because for Henry to walk into this, well that would be terrifying. Then climbing in next to her whilst my fingers grasped for the sheet, I covered us both as the rain continued and she pulled me closer. Nuzzling our noses together, Regina smiled whilst her eyes remained close.

"I don't believe in one night stands anymore", I whispered against her lips.

"Hmm…" she captured my lips into a soft kiss and smiled.

"One night stands", I said. "That's history."

"Good", she murmured.

"You've just changed me."

"You've just…saved me", she said softly. I was speechless. "My Savior…"

From a Carnival, all of this unfolded. And it's no wonder that I simply love Carnivals, will always love them. It's because the unexpected can happen in places like those, where the thrill of a ride can bring out another side in someone. From holding unto me on the Ferris Wheel, from the first time she touched me, our lips lying inches apart, that was the spark of something brand new, a new me, a new us.

Poor Killian, imagine the look on his face when he realizes that the end result of a night so overcast turned out to be the most exciting wakeup call anyone can ever have.

And we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**

**A/N - Please send us your thoughts. Stay tuned for MORE :)**


End file.
